FLOR DE LOTO
by aionalfaomega
Summary: pareja GaaxLee Universo alterno Gaara pertenece a una familia de sicarios y Lee a una familia de policias, ambos estudian en una misma escuela, sin darse cuenta de que sus pasados estan mas relacionados de lo que creen.
1. Chapter 1

n/a: bueno espero que les guste, el titulo es por una cancion que se llama FLOR DE LOTO los que lo cantan son heoes del silencio. Me la paso una prima diciendome que quedaba bien para esta pareja y yo creo que si, si tienen oportunidad de escucharlo oiganla, pero si no no se apuren yo mas adelante les pongo la letra.

* * *

Un nuevo a? escolar iniciaba en la preparatoria de Konoha. Los nuevos alumnos entraban entusiasmados. Esta escuela era dirigida por un director mayor pero que a pesar de su edad sabia aun imponer su respeto entre alumnos y maestros. Los alumnos y aunque los maestros no lo reconocieran habian olvidado su nombre, ya que constantemente lo llamaban tercer hokage (n/a: se me olvido su nombre pero no importa). En esta escuala se podria decir que habia de todo entre alumnos y profesores; en este nuevo ciclo escolar habian entrado nuevos elementos singulares que daban mas particularidad a la escuela. En esta estaban desde luego los chicos lindos que dejban babear a todas las chicas de la escuela; entre ellos se encontraban el alumno de segundo a? el llamado genio Neiji, el mas sobresaliente de su generacion, siguiendole estaba Sasuke que quien a pesar de nuevo ingreso en menos de una semana se habia ganado la admracion de todas las chicas, las cuales no sabia a donde voltear cuando estos dos hacian aparicion al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo todo esto hacia enojar a NAruto el bufon de la clase quien compartia el mismo grado de sasuke y constantemente lo sentaban junto a el, se enojaba por que las chicas pelaban mas a Sasuke que a el, pero algunas empezaban a sospechar que su enojo era por otra cosa. Naruto pertenecia a loss chicos risue?s que hacian amigos por donde quiera, el se habia hecho gran amigo de un chico esxtra? con vendajes en sus manos de segundo, Rock Lee quien en el primer dia se habia presentado con ellos como su sempai para ayudarlos en cualquiera que se les ofreciese, junto a el venia Neiji aunque diferente de el tambien eran amigos ya que se conocian desde hace mucho. Asi que todos los dias se sentaban juntos: Naruto, Saksuke -a pesar de las peleas de estos dos-, Neiji y Lee; quienes parecian llevarse bien.

Casi siempre este grupo era rodeado por decenas de muchachas, aunqeu era claro que lo hacian solo por Sasuke y Neiji, sin embargo de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos una joven llamada Tenten; mas amiga de Lee y Neiji, quien este ultimo la aguantaba mas por que tambien se conocian desde ni?s y ella no esta tras de el, ella estaba enamorada de otro tipo.

Naruto, era huerfano de nacimiento quien fue adoptado a los 10 a?s por un hombre llamado Iruka quien ahora el se sentia mas tranquilo ya que podria vigilarlo diario en la escuela ya que por obras del destino habian terminado como alumno maestro.  
Los padres de Sasuke habian sido asesinados hace tiempo y su hermano su unico pariente vivo habia desaparecido despues de aquel incidente, pero sasuke no hablaba mucho de ello, solo que ahora vivia con unos amigos de la familia, una pareja mayor pero muy amables.  
Neiji por su parte tenia una prima en la misma clase de Naruto y Sasuke su nombre era Hinata, pero ella era una chica muy timida y casi no tiene mucho contacto. En lo que respecta a su familia, ella se ha encargado del negocio de guardespaldas a lo largo de generaciones, ellos se han encargado de cuidar a los mas altos dirigentes del gobierno y ahora en la actualidad con la mafia, narcotrafico y mercado negro tenian ahora mucho mas trabajo. solo tenian una filosofia nunca meterse en negocios sucios.  
No habia mucho que decir de Tenten solo que estaba en el equipo de gimnasia siendo la mejor, ya que ella combinaba la gimnasia con las artes marciales, las cuales Lee le ayudaba mucho ense?ndose uno al otro. Ella le habia pedido en muchas ocasiones que se uniera al equipo, pero el se negaba alegando que ya tenia muchas cosas que hacer.  
Y era cierto, Lee era el hijo de un agente de la policia, quienes a parte tenian un dojo el cual todos los dias entrenaba antes de salir els sol hasta ocultarse. Su madre habia muerto hace cinco a?s cuando el tenia trece a?s, pero no hablaba mas del asunto.

Sin embrgo en la escula no todos eran buenos, se encontravan tambien un peque? grupo de chicos que se hacia llamar los chicos del sonido, todo el tiempo se la pasaban escuchando musica fuerte a las afueras de los gimnasios y molestaban a cualquiera que se le ocurriese pasar por ahi cuando ellos estaban, sin embargo de ellos no habia gran problema ya que solo aacaban si se les acercaban , mientras les dieran su propio espacio no habia problema. El verdadero problema raicaba en una famila: los Sabaku. La hermana mayor era una chica con mucha inteligencia quien en realidad no se meia en muchos problemas si no le afectaban directamente y eso en parte era un problema ya que no queria participar en nnguna de las actividades obligadas de la escula, pero ningun maestro se atrevia a forzarla ya que en cuanto era molestada su boca del demonio se soltaba y no habia nadie quien pudiera con ella, en verdad daba mucho miedo. Su hermano Kankuro quien estaba en segundo ese era un problema mas recurrente ya que eran lo que llamaban el abusador de la escuela, llegaba tarde le robaba el dinero a sus compa?ros, cualquiera que se le resistiese era salvajemente golpeado y aunque no fuera asi, atacaba a ss compa?ros sin ninguna razon.

Por estos dos elementos Iruka-maestro de primero-estaba nervioso a que el director le habia avisado que otro sabaku iniciaria el a? escolar con el, sin embargo habia psado dos semanas y del alumno uevo nada. Por una parte se sentia aliviado no queria lidiar con el ccaracter Sabaku pero su instinto y vocacion de maestro le hacia preocuparse por la ausencia de su alumno, as que decidio llamar para saber que pasaba a lo cual el padre de los Sabaku le respondio que su hijo iria muy pronto, solo estaba un poco enfermo pero lo hara ir en cuanto se recuperara y que sentia mucho las molestias que ocasionaba.

Una ma?na nueva llego y de la casa de Iruka se escucho un fuete estrunedo.

-】QUUEE?a se me hizo tarde!-gritaba Naruto mientras se vestia cn rapidez.

A pesar de tener un padre maestro que iba a la misma hora que el Iruka hace mucho tiempo desistio intentar despertarlo habia llegado muchas veces tarde por su su culpa, asi que ahora se levantaba para que se fuera a ala hora que quisiera. Naruto salio corriendo de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, sin embargo no se fijo que esa ma?na era algo diferente, estaba mas oscura de lo normal, en una esquina choco contra Sasuke y Lee quienes caminaban tranquilamente.

-】Heee?! 】que esoeran se nos hace tarde?!-gritaba Naruto.

-?e que hablas? -dijo Lee con tranquilidad-Son las 7:30 aun estamos a tiempo.

-?ooo! miroloj dice que son las 9:30-decia alarmado Naruto, quien no se daba cuenta de Sasuke lo habia rodeado y tomando su mochila arranco un papel que tenia pegado.

-Mira baka-sijo Sasuke entrgandole el papel, el cual era una nota de su padre.

Naruto:  
He adelantado tu reloj dos horas haber si asi llegas a tiempo, con amor Iruka.

-?o puede ser me han robado horas de sue?!-chillaba Naruto mientras era arrastrado por Sasuke y Lee rumbo a la escuela.

-Vaya que Naruto este despierto tan temprano significa que algo va a pasar-bromeo Lee.

-?s cierto, una catastofre va a pasar, algo sumamente malo!-segui llorando Naruto.

-Callate baka, lo unico malo es que te tenemos que soportar mas horas de lo acostumbrado-decia Sasuke mietras llegaba a una esquina.

-?ejalo!

Un joven callo casi a los pies de sasuke sorprendiendo al trio. girando en la esquina se encontraba Kankuro quien traia del cuello a un chico de la escuela, mientras que otro mas lloraba en el suelo golpeado.

-Esto les pasa por no tener el dinero que les pido-decia Kankuro divirtiendose.

-Es todo lo que tenemos-imploraba el chico atrapado.

-Pues bueno, entonces ahora tendran que pagarme de forma diferente-la mirada de Kankuro estaba llena de crueldad

-?ejalos!-grito corriendo al encuantro Naruto.

Lee le siguio para ayudar a su amigo y aunque no lo quisiera Sasuke tambien tuvo que moverse ya que podra terminar lastimando a Naruto.

-Tu no te rubio a no ser de que quieras ocupar el lugar de estos perdedores-solto Kankuro para luego atrapar a Naruto.

-?a basta Kankuro!-decia Lee.

-No te metas Rock Lee ?rees que te temo solo por que te llaman la bestia verde?.

-Caulquier cosa que e hagas a Naruto, yo te la hare a ti multiplicada por 10 veces-dijo Sasuke enfadado.

-?or que no vienen los tres y...

-Kankuro-dijo una fria voz desconocida-Dejalos.

Las manos de Kankuro, asi como sus pieran y cuerpo entero empezaron a temblar, soltando a Naruto.

-Ga-Gaara-apenas balbuceo Kankuro.

-No pongas en verguenza a nuestra familia.

Kankuro estaba que que se orinaba del miedo, su cuerpo y su boca no reaccionaban bien, se trababan . Sasuke se pregunto quien era capaz de hacer temer al maton de la escuela asi, y de donde habia salido. Durante todo el encuentro no se habia percatado de la presencia de ese tipo y ahora Kankuro y Naruto le tapaban la vision. Por fin Naruto y ankuro se hicieron a un laddo posiblemente por la impresion.

No era mas que un chico, con el cabello rojo como el fuego, tenia por ojos dos esmeraldas que a pesar de lo hermosas que eran su mirada era fria y cruel,capaces de dejar congelado al mismisimo demonio, al demonio, no, el era el demonio en persona. Sus ojos estaban delineados por sombras negras las cuales estaba formadas en parte por ojeras y por delineador negro.Su piel palida no mostraba signo alguno de cicatriz, solo una en su frente el cual era un extra? tatuaje con la palabra amor. Pero a pesar de dicha palabra este personaje lo que menos irradiaba era amor, sino mas bien miedo. Traia el uniforme negro de la escuela con el chaleco abierto trayendo solo una pleyera blanca; sin embargo en su cuello llevaba un collar de cuero ajutado con picos, en sus mu?cas pulceras que segian el mismo patron. y amarrado de su cinto tenia una peque? calabaza de mas o menos 10 o 15 cm de tama?. Su estatura era mas baja que todos sin embargo su sola presencia imponia certo miedo.

-Vamonos-dijo el pelirrojo con inexpresiva voz.

-Espera-lo detuvo Sasuke.-?ual es tu nombre?.

El pelirrojo lo vio estudiando si valia o no la pena decir su nombre, finalmente dijo.

-Sabaku no...Gaara

Des pues le dio la espalda continuando su camino.

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke.

-No me importa-dijo Gaara sin nisiquiera voltear.

-?ues aqui esta un nombre que si te va importar es Na...

Una mano lo detuvo, era Lee quien estaba mas palido que un muerto.

-No te acerques a ese sujeto-dijo Lee con uan seriedad rara en el.

Naruto en ese momento se preocupo ya que a pesar de no conocer mucho a Lee sabia que haba pocas cosas que hicieran que Lee se pusiera asi.

Sin embargo para Lee habia una extra? sensacion con ese sujeto, sentia coo si no fuera la primera vez que veia ess ojos, esos ejos le atraia de iuna frma extra? y a la vez le inspiraban cierto temor, un temor dormido y enterrado. Se sentia como la polilla que va a la luz, con esos ojos. si se acercaba de seguro terminaria mal, pero no podia evitar sentirse tentado a estar mas cerca de ellos.


	2. Insulto

n/a: Aqui esta el sgundo capitulo espero y lo disfruten

* * *

**_INSULTO_**

La llegada del chico nuevo habia dejado una fuerte impresion en toda la escuela, pero no esa clase de impresion que dejarian chicos como Sasuke o Neiji o tal vez las impresiones causadas por las rarezas e idioteces de Naruto y Lee. Esta mas bien era una impresion de miedo absoluto por parte de todos los estudiantes. Cada vez que entraban en la es uela la familia Sabaku todos se hacian a un lado para dejarles pasar. Y no era por que los tres hermanos hicieran equipo intimidandolos. No de hecho kankuro se habia calmado considerablemente y Temari de hecho ya no salia de los salones de tercero. Gaara se bastaba solo para hacerse temer, aunque hasta ahora no habia lastimado a nadie, de hecho para Iruka no ocasionaba un gran problema como alumno, comparado con Naruto y sus amigos. Gaara era u chico bastante callado que no hablaba para nada en clases, y eso era parte del problema: na participaba ni hacia tareas, no hacia aboslutamente nada solo contestaba al pase de lista como si solo estuviera ahi solo por cumplir asistir.

A pesar de no lastimar a nadie con la solo mirada de Gaara hacia que todos les tuvieran miedo por lo cual no habian ocurrdo graves incidentes; solo uno paso con los chicos del sonido. Ellos se juntaban a un lado de los almacenes donde se guardan los materiales de deporte; y en el primer dia de su asistencia Gaara fue hacia haya, los chicos inmediatamente empezaron a buscarle bronca llevandoselo a un lugar aparte. No se sabe que ocurrio realmente pero los chicos del sonido salieron corriendo a los cinco minutos, de hecho se cambiaron de escuela sin decir motivo alguno. Y el temor hacia Gaara se agrando mas ante el misterio de lo que podria hacer.

Sn embargo todos estos acontecimientos no importaban para el grupo de Naruto, seguian reuniendose igual en la cafeteria como siempre. De hecho Gaara quedo en su clase pero despues de un intento de entablar conversacion con el "chico nuevo" prefirio alejarse. Lee por su parte quien siempre iba a recoger a Naruto y a Sasuke a su salon para ir a comer ahora preferia esperarlos en la cafeteria, sin importar que a veces tuvierra que esperar solo.

Por alguna extra? razon Lee era el que mas le reuia el contacto a Gaara, lo que inquietaba al rubio ya que el conocia a Lee y sabia que el no era de los que le temieran a algo con facilidad, y menos si se trataba de una persona. sin embargo Lee no daba razones, la unica era que no queria problemas que preferia la paz. Y era cierto Lee preferia ser molido a palos antes de golpear a alguien en una pelea, a no ser de que se tratara por entrenamiento o deporte, si no era por esas dos razones Lee no aprovaba la violencia.

Como cualquier otro los cicos se encontraban comiendo cuando de repente Lee sintio como era estrangulado por atras y jalado al voltearsse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Tenten quien parecia mas feliz de lo habitual.

-Ven conmigo un momento Lee-dijo Tenten mientras lo jalaba fuera de la cafeteria.

-Pero estoy comendo-lloro Lee sin poder hacer nada.

Ya en las afueras de la cafeteria la sonrisa de Tenten se abrio aun mas sonriendo como quincia?ra.

-Por fin-dijo la feliz muchacha.

-?or fin que?.

-Por fin lo hice-dijo con cieto sonrojo la muchacha a lo cual hizo pensar a Lee lo mas extremo.

-?o hiciste, en verdad?.

-Si, y todo gracias a ti-dijo colgandosele del brazo a lo cual Lee se asusto aun mas.

-?o?o hiciste lo hiciste hiciste?-decia Lee rojo como el tomate, no podia creer que su amiga Tenten ya no fuera...ella. Y encima lo culpaba a el-entonces...?a no eres...?

-?ue?, no. No me refiero a eso, mal pensado-dijo al fin compreniendo el rostro de Lee-hablo de declarame.

-?e?.

-Al chico que me gusta. Le mande una carta diciendole mis sentimientos y citandolo a la salida.

-?n serio? Me alegro mucho por ti-dijo Lee abrazandola con fuerza.

-Si y todo es por ti.

-?or que?

-Por que tu me dijiste que hay que vivir nuestra juventud y que si nos gustaba alguien habria qe decirselo y vivir como si no hubiera un ma?na.

-?ierto, eso siemre predico?irame me he declarado en este inicio de curso a tan solo 10 muchachas!-dijo Lee gu?ndole un ojo y poniendo pose nice.

-Si, y todas te han rechazado-dijo Tenten bajandole los humos de inmediato.

-Tienes razon pero...-dijo Lee incorporandose de nuevo-No me dare por vencido, se que hay alguien para mi en algun lugar.

-Exacto, es por eso que yo lo he hecho.

-muy bien, ademas quien podria rechazar a la mejor gimnasta de la escuela-dijo Lee de manera picara haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

Tenten se despidio de Lee alegando que tendria que empezar a preparase desde ahorita para estar lista para su amor. Lee se despidio de ella y se dirigio a la tienda a comprar allgunos dulces para sus amigos. Antes de llegar a la tienda vio en un pasillo un gran tumulto de jovenes que se agrupaban alrededor del peridico escolar, esa zona donde los alumnos podia pegar avisos y demas cosas.

Movido por la curiosidad se acerco y hasta tuvo que pararse en punas para ver, al parecer habian pegado una hoja de papel el cual un de los presentes leia divertido.

"?era algun chiste?"-penso Lee.

-Que estupida-comento un chavo de enfrente.

-?uien escirbe semejantes cursilerias?-comento otro.

-Vamos sigue leyendo mas-apuro uno de los de atras.

-Ok-se aclaro la voz uno que se encontaba hasta enfrente para seguir leyendo-No puedo dormir por pensar en ti, tu actitud me intriga. Haciendome pensar que lejos de esa apariencia ruda que demuestras se encuentra un dulce ombre con sentimientos con los cuales deseos compartir los mios.

-Pues que mejor se haga lesbiana-se burlo uno a lo cual todos echaron carcajadas.

-Espero ser la dama de este apuesto caballero-dijo entre risas el lector-Pues aqui hay muchos caballeros ?o muchachos?.

Lee ya no aguanto mas, entre la multitud comenzo a hacerse camino hasta llegar al frente y arrebatr la hoja de la pared.

-Pues un caballero no leeria algo que no es de su correspondencia.-dijo Lee volteando con enojo hacia el grupo-?uien a pegado esto?.

-No te enojes-dijo uno-ahi estaba antes de que llegaramos. Nosotros solo la leimos.

-?omo se atreven a...-Lee interrumpio su rega? al ver una silueta conocida, una cara femenina por la cual rodaban lagrimas.-?enten!-grito pero la joven habia salido corriendo.

Lee se llevo la carta consigo apretandola con fuerza, al no encontrar a Tenten decidio ir por el culpable de esto.

-Kankuro.

El moreno Sabaku se encontraba en la azotea sin mas que hacer, hablaba con alguien por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando un pu? se dirigia a su cara, tumbandolo en el suelo.

-?nfeliz!-grito con rabia Lee-?omo te atreves a hacere esto!.

-?e que hablas?-se levanto aturdido Kankuro.

-】Como te atreves a hacerle esto a Tenten a humillarla asi?!-dijo Lee arrojandole la carta asi.

-?ero que...donde la cogiste?-dijo Kankuro sin entender gran cosa. Esa carta habia amanecido ese dia en su casillero.

-?a tome del periodico mural donde tu la pusiste!

-Te equivocas. Es cierto me la dejaron en mi casillero en la ma?na, pero ni siquiera la lei toda cuando me aburrio y la tire. Algun otro debio haberla recogido y pegado ahi.

-?astardo!-tomo Lee el cuello de Kankuro para ponerlo a su altura.-?u tienes la culpa!.

-?o no pegue esa cosa, no fui yo!

-?ntonces quien!.

-Yo-dijo una voz carente de emociones.

Lee volteo a ver de quien provenia la voz, aunque no tenia por que hacerlo ya que estaba seguro de quien se trataba. Por el enojo no se dio cuenta de que Kannkuro estaba acompa?do y peor error al no darse cuenta de la presencia de el. Sentado en la sombra que proyectaba la puerta estaba Gaara quien lo veia con ojos frios y sin emocion.

Lee solto a Kankuro acercandosele a Gaara, esta vez no huia de el, habia olvidado la sensacion extra? que le producia el pelirrojo ahora en lo unico que pensaba era en Tenten.

-?or que?-dijo Lee con mirada firme.

-Por que quise y por que estaba aburrido-dijo Gaara sosteniendole la mirada a Lee.

-?or que estabas...-Lee lo veia con incredulidad como es que alguien podia soltar algo asi tan simple.

-Encontre esa carta tirada en el suelo y al leerla quise saber quien seria tan estupido de creer o sentir todas esas zardas de idioteces y porquerias.-el tno de Gaara carecia de cambios-El amor...no es mas que algo que utilizan las personas para utilizar a las otras, el verdadero amor como lo describe en esa carta no existe. Todo en esta vida se resume a utilizar y ser utilizado. Es por eso que debes vivir solo para ti mismo y aprovechar y utilizar a las demas personas antes de que ellas lo hagan contigo.

-】Que estas diciendo?!-grito Lee mientras tomaba a Gaara del cuello para levantarlo.

-Que el amor es una porqueria y que solo los imbeciles creen en eso-dijo Gaara sin inmutarse.

-?nfeliz!.

-?uien eres tu?l salvador de la chica, el princpe azul del cuento?

Lee no soporto mas, solto a Gaara retrocediendo unos pasos para asi poder descargar toda la fuerza de su pu? en su cara, pero de repente unas manos lo detuvieron. Alrededor de el se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Neiji; quienes al ver el alboroto en el pasillo habian desidido seguir a Lee.

-Detente Lee-decia Neiji.

-Si, cejas encrepadas, tu no eres asi-lo sostenia con fuerza Naruto.

-Ademas si peleas aqui te expulsaran.-termino Sasuke.

Tres chicos apenas podia detener a Lee. Neiji estaba realmente extra?do al ver a Lee explotar de esa manera; nunca imagino que existiera alguien que sacara de sus cabales al tranquilo de Lee, y sin embargo ahi estaba Gaara quien obserbava con menosprecio al joven.

Por un momento los humos de Lee se tranquilizaron y su cuerpo se rlajo haciendo que sus amigos lo soltaran.

-Esta bien. Tienes razon sasuke. Sin embargo esto no se queda asi-decia Lee con la cabeza baja-?rreglaremos las cosas hoy mismo. Te esero en la area de construccion a la salida Gaara!-sus ojos llamearon al ver al pelirrojo. Habia despertado la bestia verde.


	3. Dulce sangre

Ni Naruto, Sasuke y Neiji podian creer lo que habia pasado ese dia en menos de una hora se encontrarias Lee y Gaara para pelear, y por lo visto no habia nada que pudieran hacer para que su amigo desistiera.  
?caso Lee estaba loco, no sabia el riesgo que implicaba enfrentrse a ese tipo?. Ademas ?ue habia pasado con la idea de evitar a Gaara?.El habia sido el primero en tomar dicha desicion. Y su no a la violencia. Y sin embargo ahora iba dispuestoa moler a palos a Gaara. 

Lo que paso es que Gaara no habia ofendido a Lee, habia ofendido a una amiga de Lee y eso era lo peor que podia hacerle, ofender a sus amigos y seres queridos. a Lee no le importaba que le dijeran raro, fracasado, perdedor y otras cosas. El sabia que siempre habria la oportunidad de demostrarles que no era asi. Sin embargo algo que no podia soportar era que lastimarn a sus seres queridos. Y esta vez Gaara si se habia pasado.

Habia llegado la hora y Lee ya estaba preparandose en aquel terreno valdio atras de la escuea el cual lo estaban empezando a contruir y habia un monton de materiales regados aunque con suficiente espacio para pelear. Y lo mejor es que los alba?les para esa hora ya se habian ido asi que nadie los molestaria.

Naruto, Neiji y Sasuke habia llegado junto a lee para hacerlo desistir de la idea pero este no escuchaba palabras.

Entonces fue cuando llego la comitilla de los Sabaku. Gaara venia acompa?do de sus dos hermanos quienes en vez de apoyar a su hermano tenian una cara de preocupacion.

-Vamos Gaara no es necesario que te enfrentes con esta clase de sujeto, no me hizo nada grave.-decia Kankuro.

-?uien dice que lo hago por ti?.

-?ntonces por que lo haces?-pregunto Temari.

-Por que ese sujeto se atrevio a tocarme-decia Gaara con voz fria haciendo que sus hermanos se alejaran.

Lee estaba sobre unoa andamios sentados y cuando vio llegar a Gaara salto de ellos para poder recibir al pelirrojo quien ya se alejaba de sus hermanos con los brazos cruzados. Al caer Lee cerro su pu? enfent de el como si atrapara algo.

-No te impacientes, en un segundo comenzaremos-dijo Lee tirando una piedra la cual Gaara habia arrojado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La vision que gaara tenia sobre Lee era el de un insecto que tenia que aplastar, no era un chico especial en ningun sentido. Y sentia cierto fastidio al perder el tiempo de ese modo.

-disculpate por lo que dijiste y dare todo este asunto por teminado-decia firme Lee.

-?erminado? Esto aun ni comienza-decia Gaara tranquilo.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad.

-Que bien, por que las tuyas terminaron desde hace mucho.-decia Gaara con frialdad-Como las de tu amiga.

Bien Lee le habia dado la oprtunidad de retractarse ahora ya no habia marcha atras. Corrio hacia Gaara dispuesto a darle el primer golpe, sin embargo cuando estiro su pu? no se dio cuenta de que aun no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, dejanndo el golpe a centimetros de efectuarse. Sin embargo no se detuco, dio una patada al rostro de Gaara pero la pierna se fue por un lado rozando al pelirrojo. Lee lanzaba golpes pero ninguno lograba llegar a Gaara, lo cual desconcertaba al chico ya que nunca habia fallado uno y ahora los estaba fallando todos.

-?amos Lee!-animaba Naruto, en vista de que Lee no les haria caso de dejar la pelea habia decidido animar a su amigo.-?amos dale un fuerte golpe, concentrate!.

-No tiene caso-dijo Kankuro quien estaba aun lado de los amigos de Lee-El jamas podra tocar a Gaara. Nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

-?e que hablas?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Fijate tu amigo no a acertado ningun golpe?e quien es culpa de el o de Gaara?.

Neiji veia la pelea con cuidado sin decir nada, Sasuke se percato de ello y cmenzo a fijarse mejor en la pelea. Gaara esquivava los ataques con sutiles movimientos, moviendose centimetros donde el sabia que Lee daria el golpe. Podia leer todos sus ataques.

-Estoy cansado-dijo Gaara.

De repente el pelirrojo comenzo a moverse con movimientos lentos pero presisos a los cuales les era muy dificiles esquivar a Lee no por la velocidad si no en la posicion en que se encontraba. Ra pido y presiso Gaara logro deslizarse atras de Lee, dandole una patada en la rodillapr atras para que cayera y asi tenerlo a una altura menor que el. Rapido y presizo tomo la cabeza de Lee apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de los chicos y con fuerza y rapidez giro la cabeza como si tratara de romper el cuello de un animal, o mas bien dicho el de Lee.

El pelinegro al sentir la presion sobre el y gracias a sus entrenamientos de gimnasia con Tenten se safo del mortal agarre, dando bricos para alejarse de Gaara a una distancia segura, quedandose el ataque en tan solo una torcedura de cuello.

Todos contuviero el aliento en ese momento. ?caso Gaara habia intentado...?. Neiji estaba cien por ciento seguro, durante todo su entrenamiento de guardespaldas habia aprendido diversas maniobras para imposibilitar al enemigo y una de las cuales les estaban prohibidos usar era esa que acababa de ver. Esa maniobra servia para romper el cuello de la victima de un solo "golpe". La cual solo era ejecutada correctamente por pocos guardespaldas experimentados y con muchos a?s de experiencia. Pero entre los asesinos pagados esa era una de sus maniobras pricipales.

Lee estaba sorprendido por la actitud del pelirrojo, en verdad habia intentado matarle en aquel momento, no podia creer como alguien era capaz de hacer algoasi con tanta sangre fria y ademas enfrente de tanta gente ?cso los mataria despues de acabar con el?. Gracias al trabajo de su padre sabia de muchos casos en los cuales ocurrian ri?s que pasaban a los golpes, de los cuales la fueria los cegaba y terminaban por matar a su contrincante. Pero despues siempre se arrepentian alegando que se dejaban llevar y que en realiidad no querian matarlo. Con Gaara lo unico que queria a lo mucho era darle unos cuantos golpes para que entrara en razon, sin embargo este desde un princiio queria matarlo. Tendria que tener cuidado y empezar a pelear en serio.

El rostro de Gaara ahora mostraba mas enojo, Lee se habia convertido en una molesta mosca la cual no podia matar y eso lo hacia enfurecer. Por que un insecto asi lo hacia perder tanto el tiempo y como es que se atrevia a sobrevivir de el.

-Que molesto-dijo Gaara irritado-Si tu cuello fuera mas delgado y hubieras estado un poco mas relajado, lo hubiera roto como el de un pollo.

-Pues lo siento mucho-decia Lee mientras se tronaba un poco el cuello-Pero no te sera tan facil desaserte de mi.

-Eso es lo que me molesta.

Gaara queria muerto a ese sujeto y si el lo deseaba tenia que estarlo asi habia sido toda su vida. Y ahoa se encontraba con un sujeto que respiraba mas de lo que el hubiera deseado.

Por su parte Lee comenzo a desabrocharse el chaleco de la escuela para quitarselo. Debajo de el tenia na playera verde oscuro sin mangas que dejaban a la vista sus brazos y pechos bien formados. La mitad de sus brazos se encontraban vendados hasta la altura del codo. Al quitarse el chaleco solo lo dejo caer sonando con fuerza en el suelo. el chico llevaba pesas, tambien el los tobillos que comenzaba a quitarse. cuando por fin hubo acabado tomo su posicion de pelea con una gran sonrisa.

-Comencemos la verdadera pelea.-dijo Lee lanzandose al ataque.

Gaara no lo esperaba cerca tan pronto, y cuando menos vio ta lo tenia enfrente. EL pelirrojo retrocedio, sin embargo poco apoco le resultaba dificil esquivar los ataques del moreno ya que cada vez era mas feloz. el primer golpe no lo vio venir, ya que parecia que llego del cielo, ya que con el talon Lee golpeo la cabeza de Gaara tumbando su cabeza como si de un mu?co se tratara. gaara retrocedio para esquivar el segundo ataque, pero Lee ya no estaba frente a el. Sin darse cuanta de un pu?tazo fue arrojado al suelo.

-?ien!-grito animado Naruto-?ira a tu hermano le estan pateando el trasero, el intocable decias tu!.

-No puede ser-decia asustado Kankuro-Es horrible...ahora Gaara despertara.

Gaara habia caido pesadamente en el suelo, se quedo ahi un momento sin hacer nada, mientras Lee lo esperaba no era de las pesonas que atacaban a alguien cuando estaba en el suelo.

El pelirrojo se levanto con toda la mijella izquerda roja e inchada. sin embargo en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa como la de un sicopata y sus ojos centellaron como las de un demonio. Lee sintio unos escalofrios recorrerle la espalda, habia visto esos ojos en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar donde; no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que cuando menos acordo tenia a Gaara enfrente de el.

-Aun falta mas-decia Gaara con una sonrisa espantosa-Mas sangre.

Gaara dio un rodillazo en el estomago de Lee haciendolo corvarse de dolor, ocasion que aprovecho para atacar con las pulseras que traia en sus mu?cas. Los picos iban directo a la cara de Lee, pero este los esquivo a penas teniendo de da? tan solo unos rasgu?s inclinados horizontales por su nariz y parte de la boca. Lee sintio como algo caliente y sabor metalico invadian su boca, trato de limpiarse con las vendas de sus manos pero era intil la sagre no dejaba de bortar de esas insiciones y Gaara no le daba mucho tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo Gaara apreso la mano izquierda de Lee, este sintio una gran presion en su brazo ?omo era posible que alguien tan chico tuviera tanta fuerza? y despues fue arrojado hacia los ladrilos de la construccion azotando de manera recia.

-?a te cansaste?. Por que aun yo no termino-decia divertido y cruel Gaara.

Esa mirada estaba mas que seguro que la habia visto, la habia temido durante muchos a?s, sin saber aun el por que. Pero ahora la odiaba mas que nada en este mundo, y no se rendiria hasta borrarsela de la cara.

Lee se lanzo con todo lo que tenia asotando a gaara con muchos golpes, ahora era la bestia verde la que actuaba, Lee atacaba con todo lo quetenia, y para terminar la gama de los ataques, tmo el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos y acerandolo con rapidez brusquedad le dio un tremendo cabezaso o frentaso como quieran verlo, que hizo sangrar la cabeza del pelirrojo y del moreno, para luego rematarlo una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo volar hacia algunos materiales de construccion: arena, agua, etc.

Gaara quedo tumbado sobre aquellos mateias, el agua escurria sobre su cuerpo asi como la sangre recorria lentamente su rostro hasta llegar a su boca. En ese momento sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sadica y delirante.

Todo esto habia dejado agotado a Lee quien seguia esperando la reaccion del pelirrojo.

-Quiero mas...mas sangre-Lee lo escucho mientras una sonrisa cubria su rostro y depente desaparecio en una nube de arena que le cegaron los ojos.

EN la nube de arena que habia hecho Gaara gracias a los materiales aprovecho oprtunidad para hacer uso de sus pulseras, las que comenzaron a cortar el cuerpo de Lee. Este gritaba de dolor, sin embargo sus ojos lograron ver una silueta borrosa a la cual dio un derechazo con toda la fuerza que tenia, sin embargo el golpe dio en el aire, pero cuando el brazo estaba completamente extendido un fuerte golpe en la articulacion del codo el brazo se doblo de forma contraria a lo normal.

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la nub de arena invadio el lugar. La nube se disipo y lo que lograronver fue a Lee quien tenia el brazo derecho completamente roto, lo cual se veia a simple vista ya que era lo que llamaban los doctores una fractura expuesta. El moreno se dejo caer de rodillas gritando de dolor, grito que fue sofocado inmediatamente.

Al ver como caia Gaara se coloco tras de el y quitandose rapida y habilmente su collar de espinas lo invirtio atandoselo al cuello de Lee, ahorcandolo de forma lenta y dolorosa, ya que si no era a causa de la asfixia Lee moriria a causa de las heridas provocadas por los filosos picos. Lee hacia el cuello hacia atras mientras que con su mano buena trataba de evitar que ejerciera tanta presion, sin embargo los picos ya eestaban haciendo su trabajo, ya que debajo del cuello se veian caer hilos de sangre, dependiendo de donde estuviera cada pico.

-?e diviertes?-preguntaba sadicamente Gaara en el oido de Lee, para luego entretener su lengua con el un rato.

Encimandose un poco mas Gaara alcanzo la comisura de los labios de Lee por la cual corrian hilos de sangre ocasionados por sus picos. Con su lengua limpio un poco esos labios provando la mezca de esa sangre con esos labios. Y debia reconocer que esa combinacion le encantaba.

Gaara no necesitaba de las dos manos para sujetar el collar asi que utilizando la mano izquierda alcanzo el pecho de Lee a la altura de su corazon.

-Pum Pum Pum. Hace tu corazon-decia Gaara alzando su mano formando un pu? con ella para luego imitar los movimientos del corazon con ella.-No puedo esperar hasta poder escuchar el ultimo Pum-dijo cerrando con fuerza la mano frente a Lee.

-?aara!-gritaba Naruto quien iba al rescate de su amigo.

Gaara solo lo veia venir esperando que se acercara o mas posible para luego...

-Gaara-dijo una voz fuerte-Ya es suficiente.

Era un hombre con traje negro, alto y pelirrojo y con unos ojos aunque de diferente color igual de amenazadores que los del menor.

Gaara volteo hacia ese hombre viendolo con sumo odio.

-Ya basta-repitio aquel hombre.

Gaara se separo de Lee y con suma brutalidad desprendio el collar del cuello de Lee llevandose parte de carne entre sus picos. Sin ningun problema Gaara volvio a colocarse el collar en su cuello sin preocuparle que ahora estuviera escurriendo sangre empezando a caminar en direccion del hombre quien los esperaba con un auto.

Temari y Kankuro subieron rapido al auto. Lee aun se encontraba de rodillas con os ojs perdidos, lo unico que recuerda es ver como Gaara se alejaba y antes de subir al auto volteo a verlo y con una enorme sonrisa se llevo a la boca na de sus pulseras lamiendo con deleite la sangre que habia quedado en el metal.


	4. Visita al hospital

Lee habia sido llevado de emergencias a un hospital. Todo habia ocurrido muy rapido no tuvieron tiempo de fijarse en el hombre que se habia llevado a os Sabaku. Afortunadamente para Lee Iruka se habia quedado hasta tarde para terminar algunos deberes asi que cuando escucho la voz de Naruto fue a su ayuda y lo que encontro fue a un chico tirado y desangrandose. Llamo de inmediato a una ambulancia y asi fue como Lee termino en el hospital. 

Iruka conocia al padre de Lee ya que siempre procuraba mantener contacto con los padres de sus alumnos asi que lo llamo de inmediato, llegando barriendose un hombre moreno y con las cejas igual de poblabas que Lee, su nombre era Maito Gai, detective de la policia de la ciudad.

Afortunadamente las heridas de Lee aunque graves no eran mortales, estaba claro que quien lo ataco queria divertirse viendolo sufrir. sin embargo su cuello y brazo derecho estaban en un mal estado.

Gai intento buscar al responsable de esto, pero como el incidente fue saliendo de clases y en un lugar muy a parte de la escuela el director no podia interceder. Sin embargo antes de que Gai hiciera algun movimiento acudio al hospital el mismo hombre que habia ido a recoger a Gaara. Se presento como el padre del muchacho y disculpandose se ofrecio a pagar todos los gasto del hospital, con la condicion de que las cosas no pasaran a mayores, le comento que su hijo recien acababa de salir del reformatorio y este incidente podria ocasionar que fuera otra vez a ese lugar, el hombre con habil voz le comentaba a Gai que esos sitios en vez de ayudar perjudicaban mas a los chicos. Finalmente Gai fue convencido, tambien en parte porque sabia que Lee habia sido el que habia retado al muchacho.

Paso una semana sin ningun incidente y Lee ya no se encntraba en estado grave, todos los dias iban a visitarlo Naruto con algunos amigos, sin embargo un dia se le hizo mas tarde de costumbre y alguien se le adelanto.

Habia tardado una semana en poderse liberar de las vigilancias de sus hermanos, que desde ese incidente no lo dejaban solo ni un momento. De hecho sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo y que cuando regresara se llevaria otra rega?da de parte de su padre, pero eso no le importaba. Queria verlo.

Queria ver al sujeto que habia osado tocarlo, el primer ser que se habia logrado lastimarlo y seguir con vida despues de ello. Y ahi estaba frente a el tan indefenso como un recien nacido. ?omo era posible que ese sujeto hubiera podido con el?. A la vista de Gaara aun parecia un ser insignificante, el perdedor de la escuela, la molesta mosca, a la cual no habia podido matar. No podia permitir que siguiera con vida, estaba de medio su honor, ademas que tenia que estar muerto por que asi lo deseaba y tolo lo que quisiera se hacia, asi habia sido toda su vida.

Lee estaba acostado boca arriba con ciertos vendajes en su cuerpo, sobre todo lo que era su cuello, el cual Gaara sujeto entre su mano derecha.

Por un momento penso en lo facil que seria asfixiarlo, sin embargo eso seria demasiado compasivo, queria verlo sufrir, escuchar de nuevo sus gritos de dolor, y ver su sangre escurrir por su cuerpo, en especial queria ver como brotaba de aquellos labios.

Sin darse cuanta Gaara empezo a recorrer el rostro de Lee con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de porcelana, dandose cuenta se detuco cuando sus dedos tocaron aquellos labios.

Si, queria matarlo pero tambien queria algo mas, queria volver a probar ese sabor metalico mezclado con la piel de ese sujeto.

Sus dedos se concentraron en los labios del moreno delineandolos lentamente, sintiendo bajo sus llemas cualquier cambio en su piel , sus heridas hechas por el, y tambien sintiendo su respiracion calida que le quemaban los dedos.

Gaara se detuvo en seco ?ue era esto, por que sentia ese extra? sentimiento, que era esa cosa horrenda?. Dio unos pasos atras confundido, ahora mas que nunca sabia que tenia que matarlo y acabar de una buena vez con todas estas nuevas sensaciones que le invadian y le ocasionaban dolor de cabeza y pecho.

-?ejalo!-dijo una voz sacandolo de sus pensamientos-】Que le vas a hacer?!-se trataba de Naruto acoompa?do de un amigo llamado Shikamaru.

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Gaara recordando para que habia ido.

-Matarlo-dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-?ue, por que?-pregunto sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Por que quiero-fue la unica respuesta de Gaara.

-?omo te atreves a decirlo de forma tan simple, quien te crees que eres?-dijo molesto Naruto.

-No veo cual es el problema, la gente nace para morir desde el primer momento, y yo naci para culminar su destino.

-?nfeliz!

Se abalanzo contra Gaara Naruto pero fue detenido por Shikamru.

-Espera Naruto, si este sujeto dejo asi a Lee hay que andarnos con cuidado.

-?o voy a dejar que se salga con la suya!

-Escucha-hablo lo mas tranquilo que pudo Shikamaru-Nosotros somos dos, ademas recuerda que estamos en un hospital y si e haces algo a Lee no podras salir libremente de aqui.

-No me importa, y si ustedes se cruzan en mi camino los matare tambien.

La respuesta dejo helados a los muchachos.

-?ue pasa aqui?

Afortunadamente una puerta se abrio entrando Maito Gai.

-Naruto, esta vez trajiste un nuevo amigo-dijo el hombre volteando a ver a Gaara.

Los otros chicos no decian nada. no habia movimiento en la habitacion. La tension se romio cuando vieron que Gaara cmenzaba a moverse rumbo a la salida. Como Gai se encontraba en la entrada Gaara se paro frente al mayor y viendolo con sus ojos mas despectivos hizo que se moviera saliendo de aquella habitacion. En cuanto salio Naruto y Shikamaru se dejaron caer en el suelo, aliviados por que esto terminara.

Y afortunadamente para todos Gaara no volvio al hospital, de hecho no volvio a la escuela. Su padre habia hablado con el director dicendole que se tendria que ausentar por una temporada a causa de ciertas cuestiones familiares.

La salud de Lee iba mejorando, Gai uso sus influencias para contactar a una reconocida medico cirujano, especialisada en casos de fractucas como el de Lee. Gai la conocia ya que en su trabajo constantemente compa?ros eran heridos gravemente. su nombre era Tusnade vieja amiga de Gai quien le aseguro que todo estaria bien. La recuperacion de Lee en cuanto a su brazo resulto ser mas lenta de lo que el joven hubiera esperado, pero esto era para asegurar que el brazo volviera a estar cien por ciento bien. Ya que tan solo unos dias corria el riesgo de perderlo.

A causa de esto Lee tuvo que dejar los entrenamientos en la escuela y el dojo, sin embargo seguia realizando algunos a escondidas de su padre que le habia prohibido entrenar hasta que se recuperara.

La vida academica siguio igual y muy pronto llego la temporada de competencias entre preparatorias, en as cuales participaban todos los equipoos deportivos, a la cual Lee no pudo participar en la categoria de Taijitsu gracias a su condicion.

Sin embargo la escuela konoha salio bien librada ganadole por completo a una escuela rival llamada escuela del Sonido . Su director era un antiguo alumno de Konoha Orochimaru, tiempo atras el era un alumno destacado de esa escuela, pero por algun misterio temino por tomarle rencor a su antigua escuela. Asi que ahora buscaba cualquier oportunidad para desprestigiarla y hacerle que perdiera fondos academicos.

Todo este odio llevo a un incidente un poco despues de las competencias. Se corria el rumor que la escuela Konoha tenia un documento secreto y era el que hacia que siempre se llevara la victoria. Orochimaru queria ese documento y haria cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. Asi que del alumnomas destacado de Konoha investigo su pasado, para chantajearlo y hacer que le trajera dicho documento.

El alumno escogido fue nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke. Orochimaru escogio un dia en la cual los clubes ganadores harian exibiciones a sus demas compa?ros. y Fue ahi donde empezaron los problemas. A mitad del evento sono la alarma de robo y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que l documento sagrado habia sido robado.

La cosa fue algo confusa ya que Naruto pasaba por el lugar donde su guardaba dicho documento, cuando vio como Sasuke salia corriendo con el. Entonces inicio la persecucion. Sin embarho llegaron para ayudar a Sasuke varios chicos de la escuela del sonido.

Sasuke corria por toda la escuela mientras Naruto trataba de detenerle, sin embargo varios chicos del sonido empezaron a atacar, habiendo una pelea total entre las dos escuelas.

-?spera Sasuke baka!-gritaba Naruto desesperado, cuando un fuerte golpe lo tumbo.

Frente a el se encontraba un joven de largos cabellos plateados, era msa alto que los otros, y en su frente habia dos puntos rojos parecidos a los de un hindu, su nombre era Kimimaro.

-Lo siento pero de aqui no pasas.

Ataco a Naruto con una patada, la cual fue detenida por una mano vendada.

-No es justo que se ataque a personas que no saben Taijitusu-dijo Lee entrando al combate.

-Cejas encrepadas ?ue haces aqui y tu brazo?.

-No te preocupes por mi, ya estoy bien. Tu ve por Sasuke.

-Ok.

Naruto rodeo a los chicos, sin embargo Kimimaro no lo dejaria ir tan rapido, volvio atacar al rubio con un golpe de Taijitsu, pero Lee volvio a bloquear el ataque.

-Asi que tu tambien practicas el taijitsu?or que no te vi en la competencia?-dijo Lee.

-Estaba enfermo ? que hay de ti? tambien eres bueno-pregunto interesado Kimimaro por la habilidad del chico.

-Tambien yo-sonrio Lee iniciando el ataque.

Ambos peleadores tenian un alto grado de habilidad, pero pronto el brazo de Lee empezaron a repercutir en la pelea, ademas habia dejado de entrenar por mucho tiempo y sus musculos se habia atrofiado un poco.

Kimimaro empezo a acorralarlo, pronto empezo a tratar a Lee como si se tratara de un saco de entrenamiento. EL lugar donde peleaban -un salon de la escuela-estaba hecho pedazos. Y el plateado iba a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Tomo el cuerpo de Lee, elevandolo al aire, y ya se preparaba para darle el ultimo pu?tazo y arrojarlo contra una pila de bancas destruidas.Lo unico que vio Lee fue como el pu? de Kimimaro se paraba en seco frente a su cara. Abriendo un poco mas su vision pudo ver unos rojos cabellos frente a el, atravesados entre Kimimaro y el.  
Sostenia con fuerza el brazo de Kimimaro, pronto empezo a ejercer fuerza sobre ese brazo, pero el otro lanzando una patada escapo del agarre retrocediendo a una distancia segura.

-¿quien eres tu?

-Sabaku no...Gaara-dijo el pelirrojo cruzandose de brazos.


	5. Saldo de cuentas

-Sabaku no...Gaara-dijo el pelirrojo cruzandose de brazos. 

Lee no salia de su asombro, se habia golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza, estaria soñando?. El moreno estaba sentado tras Gaara observandolo anonadado. Ahi estaba Gaara tal y como lo recordaba con su fria mirada viendo a todo ell que se cruzara en su camino como basura.

Gaara estaba de pie, sintiendose algo incomodo por la constante mirada que le daba el moreno, no sabia por que pero lo hacia sentir nervioso.

-Tu...-empezo a decir el pelirrojo, no queria mencionar el nombre de ese sujeto, lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba como aolvidarlo, sin embargo no queria parecer tan obsesivo con alguien-Antes...en nuestra pelea, ponias mas espiritu en ella.

Lee se sorprendio que la recordara, mas bien que lo recordara. Supuso que Gaara era de las personas que lastimaban a tanta gente que habia perdido la cuenta de quienes habia sido. No supo por que pero esa idea lo alegro.

-No es que te guarde rencor-dijo Lee levantandose-Pero desde nuestro ultimo encuentro no la he pasado muy bien.

-Ya veo-dijo sin emocion alguna.

"Nuestro ultimo encuentro?. Si supiera cual fue realmente nuestro ultimo "encuentro"". pensaba Gaara.

Gaara mene la cabeza, tratando de sacar esa idea. ©Por que pensaba esa clse de cosas en ese momento?

-Etto...Gaara...©que haces aqui?-pregunto algo timido Lee.

-Por que me lo ordenaron.

Lee suspiro algo desepcionado, no sabia por que pero de alguna forma esperaba otra respuesta.

-Ademas...-volvio hablar el pelirrojo-tengo una deuda pendiente con esta escuela.

Esto ultimo sorprendio al moreno, quien un poco mas alegre se preparo.

-║Bien, entonces continuemos!-dijo animado Lee colocandose a un lado de Gaara preparandose para pelear.

Ahora Gaara lo podia ver mejor, dandose cuenta de lo mal que estaba Lee. No sabia por que pero comenzaba a sentirse culpable, algo que nuca le habia pasado con nadie. Comenzo a recordar la pelea y como lo lastimado.

-Tu cubreme-saco a Gaara de sus pensamientos.

Ahora Lee corria rumbo a Kimimaro, Gaara quiso evitar que fuera y no atino a mas que arrojarle una silla a sus piernas haciendolo caer de boca.

-Haa itai...mi nariz-lloro Lee sjetandose la cara-║©Que estas haciendo?!

-Te quedaras atras. Tu aun no te encuentras en condiciones para pelear-dijo Gaara acercandosele.

-║Pero...-Lee trato de hablar pero Gaara habia sujetado su brazo enfermo, no lo hacia con mucha fuerza, pero si con la suficiente para hacerlo que se quedara ahi.

-No tengo el tiempo para jugar con niЯos-dijo algo impaciente Kimimaro.

-©y quien dijo que jugariamos?-respondio Gaara con desgane.

Kimimaro se lanzo al ataque y despues de intercambiar algunos golpes se dio cuenta de que Gaara iba en serio, teniendo que subir mas de nivel. Sin embargo Lee se dio cuenta que el estilo de pelea de Gaara habia cambiado, ya no era aquel ser sadico. Peleaba si, pero no con esa furia que habia sentido tiempo atras.

Gaara tenia que reconocer que esquivar los ataques se le hacia cada vez mas dificil y que seria mas facil atacarlo directamente, pero ya no queria hacerlo, ya que cada vez que lastimaba a alguien se le venia a la mente la pelea que tuvo con Lee.

Pero ahora sentia como sus piernas le pesaban y su como su energia se iba acabando tendria que terminar esto de una vez. Esquivando los ultimos ataques Gaara extendio la palma de su mano para golpear directamente al corazon del joven. Los movimientos se detuvieron un momento.

Kimimaro empezo a escupir sangre, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que eso no era ocasionado por el, seguro era una enfermedad. Pero a pesar de ello Kimimaro siguio atacando, cosa que tomo desprevenido a Gaara sufriendo sus ataques. Ya se habia hartado.

Como el problema era pulmonar dirio sus golpes al pecho enfermo de Kimimaro, destrosandole el torax. Lee tuvo que detener a Gaara quien habia comenzado a machacar a Kimimaro de manera frenetica.

-║Espera ya no puede mas, dejalo!-grito Lee abrazando a Gaara

Cuantas veces sus hermanos le habian pedido lo mismo, y cuantas veces el los habia alejado e ignorado, pero la voz de Lee era diferente y hacia que se detuviera. Gaara se alejo del sujeto retrocediendo para irse, dandole la espalda.

Lee tambien lo solto acompaЯandole en su salida.

-║Esto aun no acaba!

De un salto se levanto Kimimaro dispuesto a acabar con Gaara ya que habia tomado una barra de metal puntiaguda para incrustarsela en la cara. El pelirrojo intistivamente llevo su mano derecha hacia atras de su pantalon como si buscara algo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. De repente una sombra verde nublo su vision.

Con una patada Lee arrebato la barra de las manos de Kimimaro, golpeandolo a el con fuerza. El hombre cayo hacia atras inconciente.

Gaara se quedo sin habla, habia estado a punto de revelarse, que hubiera pasado si hubiera sacado su...?.El pelirrojo no supo por que sentirse mas aliviado, si por que lo habian salvado o por que ya no tenia que matarlo. Si Lee no hubiera intercedido Gaara no hubiera muerto, de hecho habria dos: por delante estaria Kimimaro por sorprenderlo y atacarlo; y el segundo cadaver no podria ser otro mas que Lee simplemente por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. Gaara no habia tenido tiempo de dejar sus instrumentos de trabajo en un lugar seguro y se veia ahora obligado a llevarlos creyendo que no habria necesidad de usarlos, se trataba de tan solo una disputa entre estudiantes. Se reprocho su gran equivocacion.

-Vamos-Lee lo saco de sus pensamientos, jalandolo de la mano hacia la salida-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte.

El pelirrojo se dejo conducir sin oponer mucha resistencia hasta unos jardines con arboles que servirian de escondite. Lee sedejo caer bajo la sombra de un arbol.

-Que susto nos dio-trato de romper el hielo Lee-Por un momento crei que te sacaria un ojo.-termino por seЯalar su propio ojo guiЯendolo con una gran sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se fijo en el gesto, pero sus ojos bajaron lentamente por la cara del moreno deteniendose primero en el labio superior derecho donde tenia una pequeЯa cicatriz que le rasgaba parte del labio, no lo desfiguraba de hecho en otras circunstancias lo harian ver mas tentador, mas tentador si tu no hubiera causado esa herida. Sus ojos siguieron bajando y esta vez se detuvieron en el cuello del chico dode tenia pequeЯos puntos rojizos, marcas por donde las puas habian atravesado su carne.

-Lo siento-dijo Gaara sin quitarle la vista de aquellas cicatrices.

Lee se dio cuenta de su mirada y de lo que veia.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no te guardo rencor-dijo Lee pasandose una mano por el cuello para ocultar las heridas.

-Pero...

-Ademas las cosas ya pasaron. Ya no me duelen-paso Lee sus brazos tras su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

El ojiverde no le quitaba la vista de enima a cualquier movimiento que hiciera y pudo percatarse de un ligero tic, mas bien un temblor en s codo derecho. Seguro un recuerdo de su pelea. El chico suspiro.

-No te entiendo,de minimo tendrias que odiarme, ©por que no me guardas rencor?.

-Por que simplemente no puedo odiarte. Me prometi a mi mismo que el odio que siento lo reservaria a una sola persona-su cara se ensombrecio un poco- asi que lo siento, pero ese sentimiento ya esta apartado.

-Pero...©que sigues haciendo aqui?,©no me temes?-seguia sin comprenderlo Gaara.

-No

La respuesta tan rapida sorprendio al pelirrojo, o tenia mucha seguridad en si mismo o no se habia puesto a reflexionar la pregunta.

-©Por que?-desconfio Gaara y se fuepor la segunda opcion.

-Mmmmm...-se llevo un dedo a la boca y puso su mirada en el cielo en seЯal de reflexion-Pues por que...No tienes nada a lo que deba temerte.

Gaara lo vio con confusion. A lo cual Lee quiso sacar de ahi.

-Es cierto que corro el riesgo de que la unica razon por la que me hayas ayudado es para golpearme tu. Sin embargo calculo que debes estar agotado al igual que yo, asi que no pienso ponerme a correr. Tambien es que en la escuela muchos te tenian miedo por que no sabian de lo que eras capas; de hecho yo debo reconocer que me intrigabas, tus ojos, sentian que ya los habia visto antes y esa sensacion me daba algo de miedo. Pero miedo a ti directamente no. De una manera...-dijo Lee rascandose la cabeza- Yo conoci de lo que eres capaz,ya conoci lo peor de ti. Muchos tendrian miedo despues de lo que yo pase, pero me puse a pensar que recibi lo peor de ti y sobrevivi. No puedes lastimarme mas de lo que me hiciste.Por lo tanto no tengo motivo de temerte.

Gaara reflexiono las palabras dichas por el muchacho. ©Que habia conocido lo peor de el?.Ciertamente habia conocido su peor de sus facetas. Sin embargo no era lo peor que le podia hacer. Podria quitarle todo en un segundo,sin la necesidad de hacerlo sufrir tanto en ese momento. Pero le quitaria todo, sus amigos, familia y su vida.

Gaara de repente sintio un peso sobre su espalda. Giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era Lee quien se recargaba en el.

-Debes estar algo cansado, yo lo estoy. Asi que ©por que no te recargas y descansamos un poco?-decia Lee muy despreocupado.

A gaara le sorprendia la confianza que tenia, sobre todo sabiendo que se recargaba en alguien que tan solo un mes habia estado a punto de matarlo. Sin embargo lo cierto es que se sentia cansado. En toda una semana no habia dormido mas que cinco horas y tan solo dos habian sido seguidas. Habia terminado un trabajo cuando el director les habia llamado diciendo que necesitaba un favor si es que queria volver a la escuela. Lamentable o afortunadamente para Gaara le habian exigido el cero uso de armas. Por lo cual fueron corriendo a la escuela sin detenerse a descansar o dejar sus instrumentos.

Si, se sentia cansado, sin importarle mas decidio tambien recargarse y descansar un poco, solo tenia que juntar su espalda con la del otro y...

-║Lo olvidaba, aun no atrapan a Sasuke!-dijo Lee parandose de inmediato.

Gaara cayo hacia atras sin remedio. Lee volteo hacia atras para hablar con el pelirrojo y lo que encontro fue a un chico echando pestes y viendolo con ojos de asesino, quien ya se enderezaba.

-Gaara...©que pasa?-Lee no entendia la causa de su enojo-Bueno...no podemos hacer nada.

Y dicho esto volvio a sentarse y a recargarse en Gaara. Este lo veia con ojos colericos.

-©Que ...te...pasa...-apenas hablaba Gaara por el coraje.

-Pensaba ir a ayudar a Naruto, pero estamos tan agotados que solo seriamos un estorbo. Ademas solo el puede hacer entrar en razon a ese baka de Sasuke.-Lee cerro sus ojos para descansar, Gaara abrio su boca para reclamar sin embargo fue interrumpido-No te preocupes, descansa que ellos ni nosotros estamos solos... Ya no estas solo.

Gaara cayo. Nunca antes alguien le habia dicho esas palabras. El cansancio se apodero del pelirrojo rapidamente sumiendolo en un profundo sueЯo. Sin embargo aun en el esas palabras no salian de su cabeza.

No te preocupes...Ya no estas solo.

A pesar de tanto alboroto las cosas se solucionaron bien en la escuela. Los intrusos fueron derrotados por los alumnos. Naruto alcanzo a Sasuke algo tarde, cuando ya le habia dado el documento a Orochimaru. Ambos regresaron. Sasuke pidio disculpas, sin embargo alego que era algo que tenia que hacer por el bien de su familia. El anciano a pesar de lo que los demas creian sabia mas de los alumnos que cualquiera. Y sabia sobre las razones que le habian obligado a robar el documento.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora. Lo hecho hecho esta. Ahora tenemos que ver la forma de tu castigo-dijo en alciano director.

-Si usted lo quiere dejare hoy mismo la escuela-decia Sasuke.

-No, eso seria muy facil para ti. Tienes que pagar por tus errores. Te quedaras aqui, con un "vigilante" que t acompaЯara a donde vayas.

-©Un vigilante?.

-si, y sera un alumno de la escuela. Naruto servira-dijo feliz el anciano.

-©Na-naruto?-no lo podia creer Sasuke.

-Si n.n

-©el, esta seguro?.

-Sip, a no ser de que quieras que te ponga a Lee como vigilante.

-║No!-dijo mas asustado sasuke. Naruto esta bien comparado con Lee.

-Que bien,por que Lee tambien estara algo ocupado. Naruto puedes pasar-dijo el anciano-ya es hora que se vayan.

-║Bien, vamos sasuke yo cuidare de ti para que ya no hagas tus idioteces!-entro Naruto jalando a Sasuke mientras el otro lloraba.

-Que bueno es usted director©pero no le preocupa el documento que le robaron?-pregunto iruka quien presencio la junta de sus alumnos.

-Nop, Orochimaru se va allevar una gran sorpresa.

En la otra escuela rochimaru festejaba con sus alumnos el robo y estaba listo para la lectura del documento cuando poso sus ojos sobre las primeras lineas, no pudo seguir a que comenzaba a romper el papel en mil pedazos.

-║Maldito anciano, me la va a pagar!-gritaba Orochimaru.

-No creo que le sirva a Orochimaru, ya que en realidad se trata de algunos versos para inspirar a los alumnos, no para hacerlos ganar-reia el anciano-A proposito de chicos problematicos, Iruka haslo pasar por favor.

La puerta se abrio entrando el ojiverde, quien ya estaba harto de esperar.

-Que bueno volverte a ver Gaara.


	6. Vigilante

-Que bueno volverte a ver Gaara. 

-Buenas-fue el unico saludo que dio.

-Ahora que las vosas se han tranquilizado, me gustaria hablarte sobre las condiciones y reglas que tendremos que respetar ambas partes.

Gaara alzo una seja ivisible, no le agradaba el girp de esta conversacion.

-Como veras eres un alumno bastante irregular. Faltaste las dos primeras semanas de clases y despues volviste a faltar por un mes completo. Asi que academicamente no andas muy bien. Pero yo se que tu eres un chico inteligente. Pero para ponerte al corriente necesitaras la ayuda para regularizarte. Pero como no tenemos la suficiente ayuda de parte de los maestros tendremos que pedirsela a uno de nuestors estudiantes.

Gaara no decia nada por lo cual el anciano prosiguio.

-No solo te dara ayuda academica si no tambien ayuda para socializar y adaptarte mejor al lugar. Sasuke y tu seran prototipos de prueba en un nuevo metodo de reabilitacion estudiantil.

-Asi que seremos sus conejillos de indias-dijo Gaara.

-Algo asi-el anciano trato de ignorar el tono de amenaza con el que habia hablado su alumno.-Este metodo cosiste en que alos alumnos con mas problemas de adaptacion se le asignara un "vigilante"; el les ayudara tanto en las materias como en la socializacion, estando con ustedes todo el mayor de tiempo posible, cuidandolos siempre.

Esto definitivamente no le gusto a Gaara, el era una persona que disfrutaba de su soledad, ademas eso de que alguien le estuviera siempre vigilando lo ponia nervioso y era muy peligroso ponerle nervioso.

-Olvidalo-dijo Gaara rumbo a la salida.

-?spera! tranquilo los alumnos que hemos elegido fueron cuidaddosamente seleccionados deacuerdo a la personalidad de ustedes, para hacer mas facil la adaptacion.-trato de deterlo el anciano pero Gaara seguia con su camino-?ntonces volveras a aquel mundo, eso es lo que deseas?.

-?u que sabes sobre lo que yo desee?.

-No se nada, pero tu...?o sabes?.

Gaara se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte ?ue era lo que deseaba?odia obtenerlo?.

-Si te vas tal vez nunca llegues a saber lo que realmente deseas. Viviras una vida vacia tratando de satisfacer siempre lo que tu crees que quieres, descubriendo cuando lo obtengas que aun te sientees vacio y solo.

-? si me quedo?.

-No lo se, no te puedo asegurar nada. Lo unico que te digo es que aqui podras decidir tu destino y elegir tu camino.

Una sonrisa ironica aparecio en el rostro de Gaara.

-Decidir tu destino y elegir tu propio camino. No son mas que tonterias que usan para los perdedores para que sigan trabajando. Y asi otras personas puedan utilizarlos. La unica forma de hacer o que uno quiera es tomar las cosas antes de alguien mas lo haga.

-Es una pena que piense asi, por que la persona que elegi para ti es de las que piensan que con trabajo duro y perseverancia pueden llegara hacer lo que deseen.-dijo suspirando el anciano.

-Pues saludeme a ese perdedor, no tardare mucho en encontrarlo y utilizarlo.-dijo Gaara desde?so.

-?or que no lo saludas tu? esta afuera esperandote.

Gaara no alcanzo a oir esas ultimas palabras cuando ya habia abierto la puerta; enfrente de el se encontraba aquel muchacho raro, que lo confundia y desesperaba, su presencia era molesta, y le irritaba su estupida actitud positiva. ?uantas golpizas hacian falta para que este sujeto abriea los ojos y se diera cuenta la mierda de mundo que era este?. Y ahora decian que este iba a ser su "vigilante".

-?ai Gaara!-dijo entrando con una sonrisa-?os volvemos a encontrar.

Gaara habia quedado en completo silencio,?or que de todos los fracasodos en esa escuela tenian que ponerle con el?,?ue acaso no le habian dicho que lo habian escogido deacuerdo a su personalidad?. Esta era una sadica broma de su estupido destino.

-Pasa-dijo el anciano-Gaara te presento a Rock Lee.El es el vigilante que escogimos para ti. Lee-dijo dirigiendose al moreno-Lamentablemente tedre que presindir de tus servicios ya que Gaara no quiere entrar al programa de compa?ros vigilantes.

-?n serio?-pregunto Lee viendo a Gaara quien tenia una cara de fastidio.

-Si, lo que pasa es que Gaara no quiere tener ninguna compa?a y entonces...

-No hay problema-interrumpio Gaara-Acepto, con tal de quedarme en esta escuela.

-Haa, pues entonces el problema ya esta...-comenzo a decir el director pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento director-dijo Lee-pero el hecho de que haya aceptado venir no quiere decir que haya aceptado ser el vigilante de Gaara.

El pelirrojo miro a Lee perplejo ?caso Lee se estaba haciendo el digno...con el?, el ojiverde resoplo. Pues que fuera a hacerse el digno cuando tuviera otra cara, ya que con esa no le ayudaba.

-Bueno Lee...-trato de mediar el director.

-No aceptare ser su vigilante hasta que Gaara no se disculpe.-dijo Lee lo mas firme que pudo.

-Etto pues...-Iruka se acerco al oido del director recordandole el incidente entre los dos muchachos, lo cual el director no habia olvidado, de hecho esa era la razon por la cual los habia puesto juntos-Ha si se me olvidaba que ustedes dos ya tenian cierta historia...Bueno Gaara.

Gaara volteo indignado hacia el director y luego hacia Lee ?isculparse, de que??ue paso con lo de "ya no te guardo rencor"?. Asi que ese chico era igual que todos esperaban el momento justo para pisotear a los demas cuando tenia la oportunidad. Bien, pues ya se la pagaria. Se disculparia por ahora, asi no le daria la satisfaccion de obligarle a sacar una disuclpa.

-Lo sien...

-? mi no, conmigo ya casi estamos a mano!-interrumpio Lee a lo que dejo sorprendido a todos en la sala.

-?ntonces a quien?-mascullo Gaara.

-A una amiga, Tenten a ella fue quien realmente lastimaste.

-Ok-bufo Gaara.

-bien, entonces aclarado todo ?ee seras el vigilante de este ni??-pregunto el director, mientras Gaara o veia con ojos de odio.

-?or supuesto, dare mi mejor esfuerzo por llevarlo por el buen camino!.

-Bien, retirense.

Ambos alumnos salieron de la direccion. Gaara no hablaba, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en la forma mas rapida de quitarse a ese estupido de encima.

-Anno Gaara-kun...-dijo Lee sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Gaara lo vio con frios ojos girando un poco.

Gaara-kun?omo se atrevia ese sujeto a llamarlo asi?. Ni sus hermanos le llamaban con tanta familiaridad. Tenia que dejar muy en claro quien era, y no solo por que lo habia salvado significaba que le agradara.

-No te he dado permiso de tutearme, no te tomes tantas confianzas.-dijo Gaara dejando frio a Lee.

-De acuero Sabaku-suspiro Lee, esto no seria nada facil-Aun esta pendiente esa disculpa.

-Ok-Gaara volvio a bufar-?onde esta chica?.

Lee volteo hacia todos lados pensando en el lugar donde ella podria estar.

-?a, ahi esta!-dijo se?lando a un grupo de chicas en el cual se encontraba Tenten-Es la de los dos chongos en la cabeza.

-?sa?-pregunto despectivo Gaara.

-Su nombre es Tenten-dijo Lee rapido, no e gusto el tono en que pregunto por ella-y se apellida...

-No me importa-interrumpio Gaara, que sin esperar comenzo a caminar directo a la chica.

Tenten platicaba con sus amigas Sakura e Hino quienes se habian hecho amigas tiempo despues de la pelea de Lee, en realidad era por que ellas se habian resignado que Sasuke nunca se fijaria en ellas ya que el tenia en mente a otra clase de rubio.

Tan inmersas estaban en sus platicas que no se dieron cuenta hasta que era muy tarde que cierto pelirrojo se les acercaba, muchomenos Tenten quien le daba la espalda.

-?u no eres Tenten?-pregunto Gaara con tono frio, queria asegurarse que fuera la indicada, no le agradaba la idea de disculparse y menos andar repartiendo disculpas a desconocidos que ni las merecian. De hecho para Gaara nadie las merecia, el no habia hecho nada malo.

-Si?ue quieres?-pregunto desafiante Tenten, ella era una chica de caracter. Ademas que ella ya sabia que habia sido el chistosito de la carta y lo peor el que habia dejado en tan mal estado a Lee. A ese sujeto lo odiaba como nunca.

Gaara se sorprendio por el tono brusco de la muchacha, ya decia el que a esta escuela le hacia falta modales, pero eso vendria despues, ahora venia a "disculparse".

-De ti nada.-escupio Gaara imperioso- solo he venido a discul...

Gaara no pudo completar la frase a que de rpente sus pies abandonaron el suelo,  
Lee lo llevaba volando por los pasillos alejandose de la chica. La huida se detuvo cinco salones lejos del alcance visual de Tenten. Gaara no entendia nada.

-】Que estabas haciendo?!-pregunto Lee molesto dondole un sape en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Gaara volteo a ver a Lee enojado ?omo se atrevia a golpearlo?

-Disculpandome, como tu dijiste.

-?sa no era una disculpa!

-Claro que si, venia incluida en la frase la palabra "disculpa".

-?o, asi no se disculpa uno, tienes que sentirlo en verdad!.

-?entir que?.

-?o que hiciste, lamentarlo!.

-No lo siento-dijo mas que frio, ajeno a lo que le decian-No siento nada respecto a esa ni?. No veo motivo de lamentarme.

Lee no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo?caso estaba jugando o era en verda qu no sentia nada?

-?abes lo que es la empatia, ponerse en los zapatos de otros?-dijo un poco mas calmado Lee.

-No.

-Haber, un ejemplo : Si a chouji le quitaran su almuerzo-dijo se?lando al susudicho-y tu te pusieras en el lugar de el, fueras el?omo te sentirias?.

Gaara lo observo un momento analizandolo.

-Me sentiria...gordo.

Lee estaba sorprendido por tanta falta de sentido comun.

-?o, de su sentir, sus sentimientos!.

-?ambre?.

Ahora Lee empezaba aver el problema, Gaara no tenia ni la menor idea del sentido del bien o del mal.

-No me refiero a eso. a ver-volvio a suspirar Lee- ?o existe algo que te lastime, con el que sientas dolor, que te duela?.

-Si-dijo Gaara se?lando el chichon que Lee habia ocasionado.

-No esa clase de dolor fisico, si no mas bien un dolor en el alma, en el corazon.

Gaara abrio sus ojos?olor en el corazon?, hacia mucho que no escuchaba eso.

-?o hay algo que te lastime ahi en el corazon?-prosiguio Lee pociendose la mano en el pecho.

-...Me duele...-finalmetne dijo Gaara-me duele que me observen asi...como si vuera un monstruo...no me gustan esas personas, sobre todo las que me temen, por que ellas son las que terminan traicionandome.

?o me temes?.

De pronto Lee recordo su conversacion con el y sintio tristeza por el.

-La empatia te ayuda a conectarse con el dolor ajeno, sentir su dolor como tuyo y asi poder ayudarlos.

-? para que quedria eso?-dijo Gaara. Lee sintio como volvia de nuevo al inicio.-?or que quedria saber del dolor de las otras personas?...-Ya no sabia que mas decirle al pelirrojo-Si no puedo soportar el mio...No me importa las demas personas por que ellas nunca han reconocido mi existencia. Debo cuidarme ami mismo por que nadie mas lo hara, vivir por mi mismo por que a nadie mas la importa mi vida, amarme a mi mismo por que nadie nunca amara a un demonio como yo.

El semblante de Gaara se entristecio y sujetaba su pecho con dolor. Gaara no era un demoni o monstruo, era solo un ni?, que habia nacido ignorante de todo lo relacionado con amor y cari?.Lee lo sabia y tambien sabia lo dificil que era crecer sin que te reconocieran. Lee sintio una necesidad de abrazar a aqel "ni?" frente a el.

-】Que crees que haces?!-gritaba Tenten al oido de Lee aturdiendolo por completo.

-Tenten...?ero que haces?-pregunto sorpendido Lee.

-?so mismo quiero saber?onde esta ese Gaara?!.

-?e?.

Lee volteo hacia adelante lo unic que alcanzo a ver fue una cabellera roja alejandose perdiendose entre el mar de alumnos.

-?o siento Tenten luego hablamos!-dijo Lee apurado safandose de la chica para ir tras del pelirrojo.

El pelinegro corrio por todos los pasillos, por todos los salones sin encontrar rastros del ojiverde.

-?onde se abra ido?

Solo quedaba un lugar al cual no habia revisado. Subio a la azotea deseserado grito:

-?aara!

-Te escucho perfectamente-respondio Gaara, quien estaba sentado en una sombra recargado en la pared-Ya te dije que no me tutees.

-Lo siento-suspiro Lee aliviado-Crei que no te encontraria.

-?ue paso con tu amiga?-pregunto Gaara molesto. Por un momento parecio tono de reproche.

-Ha sobre ella...creo que tendremos que dejar ese asunto de la disculpa pendiente por un tiempo.-dijo Lee arrodillandos frente a Gaara.

-Como quieras, el resultado sera igual.

-Tal vez, sin embargo antes de la disculpa quiero demostrarte algo.

-?ue cosa?.

-Que estas equivocado.

-Pues seras un tonto.

-Entonces tendremos que ver quien es el mas tonto-dijo Lee levantandose, y gui?ndole un ojo le tendio la mano para levantarlo.

Gaara no comprendia a este sujeto. Todo esto siempre se le hacia una tonteria, palabras huecas que utilizaban solo para enga?r, sin embargo no supo por que, pero esta vez simplemente queria dejarse llevar.

El pelirrojo tomo la mano del moreno y este lo jalo hacia arriba con rapidez, quedando ambos rostros a poco centimetros, sus labios estaban tan cercas que basicamente podian sentir la respiracion del otro. Sus manos quedaron congeladas en un intenso agarre.

-?lejate de el!-grito Tenten.


	7. Aprendiendo a disculparse

-?lejate de el!-grito Tenten. 

La intromision de la muchacha los habia asustado.

-?ue estas haciendo con el?-pregunto la chica.

-?e?-Lee no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

Hasta que comprendio en la posicion tan comprometedora en que se encontraba. Gaara parado frente a el a escasos centimetros, agarrados de la mano. Lee se solto dando unos pasos hacia atras. Acercandose a Tenten mientras le daba la espalda al pelirrojo.

-Tenten yo...Gaara...yo soy su...-trataba de decir Lee.

-Vigilante...-pero fue interrumpido por Gaara, mientras ponia una de sus manos en la cintura del moreno y lo rodeaba sin soltarlo para encarar a la chica-El mismo se ofrecio ?o es asi Lee?-pregunto viendo hacia l ppelinegro el cual solo asentia a causa de la sorpresa del agarre.-El se encargara de vigilarme, de cuidarme y verme solo a mi-Lee solo asentia como tonto, estaba completamente perdido- Estara todo el dia conmigo, eso quiere decir que ya no tendra tiempo el cual perder con ni?s como tu-Lee asintio mecanicamente, mientras Gaara daba una sonrisa sarcastica.

-?res un tonto!-grito la joven mientras desaparecia de la azotea.

En ese momento Lee reacciono moviendose para detenerla.

-?sper...

Sin embargo fue detenido por el agarre fuerte en su brazo del otro.

-Quedate aqui-ordeno Gaara.

-Tengo que ir por ella.

-?or que, acaso es tu novia?-escupio con desprecio.

-Yo...yo-Lee no podia creer la actitud del pelirrojo?esde cuando era tan posesivo?-?aara baka!-grito Lee yendo tras Tenten.

Gaara no pudo detenerlo mas, se quedo sorprendido por la respuesta del otro. Aun lo seguia tuteando a pesar de que le habia ordenado que no lo hiciera, sin embargo esto le dio un gusto inesperado.

Despues de un trecho Lee pudo alcanzar a Tenten, la encontro llorando.

-Tenten...-dijo Lee acercandosele-Yo...

-?s cierto lo que dijo?-lo interrumpio Tenten.

-Si...en parte-suspiro Lee-soy el vigilante de Gaara, y tengo y quiero ayudarlo.

-Pero...despues de lo que te hizo...yo lo odi...

-Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso.No puedo odiar a nadie mas.Me prometi a mi mismo que no le guardaria rencor o odio a nadie mas rencor si es que se me daba la oportunidad de volver a ver a aquella persona y poder hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo.

-Pero el casi te...

-Por eso mismo debo ayudarlo, ya que con el estuve a punto de romper aquella promesa.

-Tu tienes un buen corazon.

-No. una persona con buen corazon no guardaria rencor por tanto tiempo, no estaria esperando o buscando la venganza.

-Sin embargo, a ese sujeto Gaara yo...lo odio.

-Yo se que lo que te hizo...

-?o por mi!...Si no por ti.

-Se que es muy dificil o imposible pedir que dejes de odiar a alguien, pero eso solo te lastimara y te dejara sin nada.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti.

-Por mi no te preocupes, yo ya no tengo nada que perder.

-? tu padre?

-El entendera mi camino como hombre.

-Lee yo...

-Me tengo que ir.

-...te amo...-dijo Tenten pero Lee ya no podia escucharla, ya se habia ido.

Llego la hora del almuerzo rapido y Lee decidio buscar a Gaara sobre la forma en que trabajarian y tambien la forma en que trabajarian su interaccion social. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo esta vez, de nuevo se encontraba en la azotea, Lee se pregunto si es que la habia dejado desde su encuentro en la ma?na.

-?ai Gaa...-Lee penso un momento antes de hablar-Olvide que no quieres que te llame asi?ntonces como debo hacerlo?-pregunto Lee con un dedo en la boca pose de que pensaba mucho.-?omo te llaman tus hermanos?...olvidalo eso seria demasiado familiar...eto...Sabaku se me hace muy largo pero...

-?ue quieres?-pregunto con brusquedad Gaara.

-Bueno necesitamos hablar sobre la forma en que nos iremos relacionando y yo...

Lee se fijo en algo interesante en Gaara, traia consigo un obento casero, el no queria iniciar de manera muy oficial su relacion asi que encontro la excusa perfecta para entablar comunicacion.

-?raes tu almuerzo?, yo tambien traigo el mio si quieres podemos comer juntos y...

-No creo-corto Gaara.

Pero Lee no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto.

-?u hiciste tu almuerzo o te lo hicieron?.

-Me lo dio Kankuro.

-Es tu hermano ?o? y tambien Temari. ?ocina bien?.

-No lo se, nunca ha cocinado.

-?ntonces fue tu hermana quien hizo el almuerzo?

-Ella ni de chiste se mete a la cocina.

-Entonces ?ueron tus padres quienes hicieron la comida?.

Gaara lo vio con odio.

-No se, ya te dije que yo solo se lo quite.

-?uitar?

Gaara abrio el obento y dentro de el sobre la comida venia un pedazo de papel el cual boto sin hacerle caso, Lee lo levanto a punto de rega?rlo por tirar basura estaba hasta que se dio cuenta que era una nota. La nota no decia nada mucho solo el tipico recado dejado por una madre para su hijo, todo estaba bien hasta que se dio cuenta en el nombre.

-Juan Martinez...?u no te llamas Juan Martinez!.

-Por supuesto que no, ya habria matado al infeliz que me llamara asi-dijo Gaara sin hacerle mucho caso, tomando los palillos para empezar a comer.

-?spera!

Lee tapo el obento de Gaara prohibiendole tocarlo. El pelirrojo solo lo vio con irritacion. Iba a golpear a ese sujeto, no le importaba si lo terminaba matando?ue se creia al tomarse tantas libertades y hacerle esto con su comida?

-?o es tu comida!-dijo Lee como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

-Lo es.-dijo Gaara con serenidad.

-?o es cierto es de Juan Martinez!.

-Yo se lo quite a Kankuro no me importa su prosedencia, ahora es mio.

Lee se levanto de golpe quitandole el almuerzo a Gaara. El pelirrojo se iba a levantar para reclamar su comida pero fue jalado hacia arriba y jalado de la mano.

Otra vez sentia su cuerpo ligero, y es que Lee lo llevaba practicamente volando. Lo tenia agarrado de la mano sin intenciones de soltarlo. Para el seria muy facil ponerle el pie para que lo soltara, sin embargo no sabia por que pero le gustaba que el lo tomara asi, sin importar que todos se le quedaran viendo a su paso. Pero el viaje no duro mucho, se detuvo de repente y de un jalon el pelirrojo sintio como el moreno lo empujaba hacia el frente.

-?uy bien?ue esperas?!-dijo Lee algo enojado, mas que enojado parecia el rega? que hacia un padre con su hijo peque?-Disculpate.

Gaara lo vio con fastidio ?isculparse, por que y con quien seria el desgraciado? Gaara inspiro con fuerza para reclamar pero fue interrumpido antes de hablar.

-Disculpate con Juan Martinez por haberle quitado su almuerzo.

-Ya te dije que fue...

-Eso no importa, tu lo tomaste sabiendo que era de alguien mas ... ?isculpate!-dijo Lee empujando la cabeza de Gaara hacia abajo en se?l de disculpa.

Gaara tenia un ligero temblor un temblor de rabia por ser sometido a tal humillacion. Mataria a ese sujeto no tenia duda.Pero primero mataria a Kankuro por darle comida en vez de dinero como siempre hacia.

-】Que esperas?!-obligo Lee.

-Lo...lo...lamento...dis-disculpame...por favor...-mascullo Gaara mirando con ojos fijos al pobre muchacho.

El muchacho veia asustado la escena y lo que mas le daba miedo era tener tan cerca a Sabaku no Gaara. Suficiente habia sido que le quitaran el almuerzo y ahora esto.

Y es que esos ojos de verdad daban miedo. Parecian los de un monstruo siendo acorralado y atacado, en cualquier momento podrian explotar

-? bien?-pregunto Lee dirigiendose esta vez al muchacho.

-Es-esta b-ien-tartamudeo el pobre muchacho.

-Ten-dijo Lee dandole el almuerzo a Gaara-Devuelveselo.

Gaara tomo el obento y lo tendio hacia su due?.

-Toma.

-No...hay...pro-problema pue-puedes quedar-telo-dijo el chico asustado.

Gaara sin que le dijeran dos veces estaba a punto de irse con todo y almuerzo pero...

-No puede, no estaria bien-dijo Lee devolviendole el paquete al muchacho-Vamonos-dijo Lee tomando de nuevo a Gaara.

El muchacho callo desfallecido a causa de la impresion, aliviado por que terminara.

Gaara estaba sumamente irritado por lo que le habian hecho y lo peor es que aun tenia hambre. mientras Lee seguia caminando con paso apresurado sin decirle nada. Esto del vigilante tenia que acabar ahora.

-Sueltame-bufo Gaara zafandose de manera brusca.

Lee volteo sorprendido por tal reaccion. sabia que para el pelirrojo esto debio ser muy humillante pero tenia que aprender a hacerlo. suspiro al pensar todo lo que tenia que trabajar con el, seria un largo camino.

-Espera aqui-dijo Lee entrando a su salon.

Lee se dio prisa al entrar a su salon, no tardo ni cinco minutos, pero cuando salio se dio cuenta de que Gaara ya no estaba ahi.

Esto hizo enojar al moreno ya que ahora no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, ni siquiera estaba enla azotea. Despus de un momento de busqueda en valde el chico se detuvo y empezo a pensar en el lugar mas solo que habia de la escuela, no tardo mucho en hallar la respuesta, era tan obvio.

Gaara se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un arbol, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero no dormia, hacia mucho que no lo hacia. Se encontraba en un peque? paraje dentro de la escuela, el cual era utilizado como lugar donde se honraba a los antiguos directores ya muertos. La gente solo iba ahi cuando alguien moria o se celebraba algo importante, pero de ahi en fuera el resto del a? estaba vacio. Gaara amaba los lugares asi, solos sin nadie mas que el. En esos lugares se sentia muy bien ya que en otros con gente podia darse cuenta de lo diferente que era de los demas y eso lo hacia sentirse mas solo.

-Por fin te encontre-dijo Lee sacando de sus pensamientos a Gaara, acaso nunca se libraria de ese sujeto.-Te dije que me esperaras. Que grosero ?or que te fuiste?.

-Por que no soporto tu compa?a ni la de nadie mas-dijo Gaara con toda intencion de que el muchacho se fuera.

-Pues lo siento mucho-dijo Lee tratando de que esas palabras no le afectaran- pero de ahora en adelante tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos

-Dejame en paz. No soporto...no soporto qe invadan mi alma-el tono de Gaara cambio a uno mas triste.

-No te preocupes, nadie te invadira si tu no quieres.

-No lo comprendes...-se podia sentir su dolor.

-Entonces ayudame a comprenderte.

-No...

-Por favor...

-?o, dejame en paz, deja mi soledad intacta!-grito Gaara desesperado.

-Descuerdo, pero sera una pena tendre que hablar con Chouji para ver si quiere comerce este almuerzo-dijo Lee levantando un paquete de obento.

El paquete llamo la atencion del pelirrojo quien aun traia hambre.

-Damelo-exigio Gaara tratando de quitar el almuerzo de la mano de Lee, pero este era mas rapido.

-Nop, hasta que des una disculpa.Te dije que me esperaras y sin embargo me abandonaste.-dijo Lee tratandose de hacer el digno.

-?ue?-no podia creer lo que le estab pidiendo ?caso lo iba a humillar de nuevo?-?uieres que me disculpe?.

-Sip, si no no te doy nada.-dijo Lee firme.

-Olvidalo-dijo Gaara cruzandose los brazos y volteandose hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, entonces yo empezare a comerme el mio.

En ese momento Lee empezo a desempacar su propio almuerzo y empezo a comer, lentamente, disfrutando cada bocado. Por mas que lo intentaba Gaara no podia ignorar el olor de aquella comida, de verdad tenia hambre.

-Lo siento...-mascullo Gaara-...Perdoname por dejarte plantado por favor.

-Estas perdonado-dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa es su rostro, llamando la atencion del pelirrojo?ue tenia esa sonrisa?-Ten, espero que te guste.

Gaara tomo el almuerzo y empezo a comer, sin embargo habia algo que o cuadraba.

-?e donde sacaste este almuerzo?-pregunto desconfiado Gaara.

-Era mio, yo lo hice ?e gusta?.

-?uyo? y entonces ?ue estas comiendo?.

-Mi otro almuerzo n.n

-?tro?.

-Sip, lo que pasa es que siempre traigo dos: uno para la hora del almuerzo y el otro para despues de la practica.

-Entonces no deberia estarme comiendo esto, te va a dar hambre.

Lee quedo sorprendido por el iteres del pelirrojo en el.

-No te preocupes, asi no engordo-dijo Lee levantandose la camisa ense?ndo su abdomen de lavadero con una enorme sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se quedo estatico ante esto, era obvio que el chico no podia engordar, su cuerpo estaba perfecto. Sus entrenamientos en Taijitsu habian formado su cuerpo muy bien, sin ser muy tosco pero tampoco muy debil, todo estaba en el punto preciso.Ese era el cuerpo que el mismo habia mancillado hace menos de dos veces, en su pelea no tuvo tiempo suficiente de estudiar detalladamente todo el cuerpo, por lo cual en este mismo momento ansiaba poder volvera pelear con ese sujeto en ese mismo momento?omo se sentiria aquellos musculos sobre sus dedos?,?omo seria volver a tenerlo bajo su control pero esta vez con el dorso destapado?

-Si te gusta puedo...-interrumpio Lee los oscuros pensamientos de Gaara.

-?uedes?-bueno, no del todo.

-Si te gusta puedo hacer un almuerzo.Yo se que a veces uno tiene ganas de comida casera, yo puedo hacertelo y asi no tendrias que robarselo a los demas chicos, por que es obvio que no lo haces por necesidad. Se ve que tienen dinero.

-Como quieras-respondio Gaara monotonamente.

Eso significaba que iban a comer juntos todos los dias. Gaara suspiro por dentro, no sabia que era pero esto le producia una extra? sensacion en su pecho la cual no sabia decir si era molesta o no.


	8. Clases particulares

Las clases habian terminado hacia dos horas y Gaara aun no sabia por que habia decidido quedarse a esperar a Lee durante esas horas. bien podria dejarlo plantado como la otra vez, pero de seguro lo volveria a buscar; la unica salida seria irse a su casa, pero no era un lugar del cual disfrutara mucho. Todo esto habia considerado el pelirrojo, pero lo que aun no queria consderar era la opcion de quedarse por querer estar con el, esa era una ideaque zumbaba como mosquito en su cabeza, le molestaba y jamas lo admitiria. 

Para entrenerse habia dicho Lee, le habia dejado unos problemas par que se pusiera al corriente de sus compa?ros, Gaara habia eezado a hacer los primeros, pero no salio del tercero, no tenia muchas ganas de hacer nada. Sin "nada que hacer" pronto comenzo a dormilarse cerrando los ojos en su lugar -el peque? jardin en que habia comido ese dia-pronto los parpados le cansaron sin poder hacer nada.

-¿espierta?-grito Lee asustando al pelirrojo. Gaara solo lo vio con muy mala leche.-Siento mucho hacerte esperar tanto, pero yo te pregunte si querias irte o esperarme. ¿ime ya acabaste los problemas?.

-Yo...no...

-¿No les entendiste?

-Algo asi.

-Ya se por que no vienes a mi casa y ahi te explico bien todo.

Sin esperar respuesta Lee jalo a Gaara iniciando el camino.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa; se trataba de una casa japones humilde con dojo. Gaara al ver el letrero del dojo suspiro,en su casa tambien habia uno y la verdad no queria nada que le recordara su casa. Sin embargo al entrar se dio cuenta de que eran muy diferentes. Al entrar tenia un peque? jardin tradicional el cual estaba muy bien cuidado. Y al entrar a la sala Gaara pudo sentir como se venia el aroma de la comida a su nariz, e ella habia diversas fotografias familiares, pero una de ellas llamo su atencion, en la que se veia a n hombre con grandes cejas-de seguro el padre de Lee-un ni? y una mujer muy hremosa, la cual fue la que mas llamo la atencion del pelirrjo, estaba seguro de verla visto en algun sitio. Gaara decidio acercarse para ver mejor la fotografia, pero le fue imposible ya que de repente se interpuso ante el un hombre fuerte quien golpeo con fuerza a Lee.

-¡llegas tarde!-grito el hombre.

Mientras tanto Lee era arrjado hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Gaara se puso a la defensiva pero el hombre parecia no fijarse en su presencia.

-¡¿Como te atreves a hacer esperar a tu padre?!-grito Maito Gai, mientras se lanzaba al ataque hacia Lee haciendole una llave en el suelo.

-?adre?-dijo Gaara desorientado; la verdad es que se parecian mucho, en las cejas y en lo griton.

-Lo siento... padre...pero...-trataba de hablar Lee al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse del agarre-tenemos...visitas...-dijo sellando a Gaara.

Gai volteo hacia donde su hijo sellaba y en un segundo solto a Lee.

-Gomen, gomen; perdona los modales de mi hijo, ya sabes como son estos muchachos-dijo Gai acercandosele a Gaara y dandole la mano.-Asi que tu eres...-dijo mirandolo fijamente. Gaara trago saliva, ahora lo recordaba, era el sujeto con el que se habia encontrado en el hospital, de seguro se lo diria a Lee y...-el que esta cuidando mi Lee ?. Por favor tenle paciente a veces puede ser medio exigente y cabezon. Pero es un gran muchacho que solo vive con la energa de su juventud y a veces no la sabe controlar. Yo tambien se de eso por que tambien estoy en la flor de mi juventud, y en verdad la necesito por mi trabajo hay que luchar po la vida a diario y...

Si, estaba claro que eran padre e hijo.

-¡Padre!-interrumpio Lee.

-Lo siento, es que me dejo llevar y ya sabes...Mi nombre es Maito Gai, padre de Lee mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto señor-dijo Gaara con tanta educacion que Lee no creia que se tratara del mismo chico-Mi nombre en Sabaku no Gaara, y le estoy muy agradecido a su hijo por todo lo que esta haciendo por mi-dijo Gaara haciendo una reverencia, a la cual el padre no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reir; Le se acerco un poco para cerciorarse de que era el mismo sujeto, pero solo vasto una mirada a los ojos de Gaara para cerciorarse que era el, ya que con ellos le decia que lo iba a matar al salir de aqui.

-Padre..Gaa...Sabaku y yo tenemos que estudiar asi que nos iremos al cuarto de estudio-dijo Lee señalando a Gaara.

-Ok, entonces yo los llamo cuando este la cena-dijo Gai alzando su pulgar.

Mientras estaba la comida Lee le explicaba los problemas que no habia hecho Gaara, estaban sentados uno junto al otro muy cerca, y a veces Lee se acercaba mas para señalarle mejor los apuntes, lo curioso es que cada vez que Lee se separaba un poco Gaara salia con otra duda obligandose a cercarse de nuevo. La verdad es que Gaara era muy inteligente y con una explicacion bastaba pero le gustaba la atencion que le ponia el moreno sobre el.Sin embargo habia algo que no estaba del todo bien.

-Solo tienes que hacer esto Sabaku...-decia Lee mientras le explicaba el problema.

-Es suficiente-dijo Gaara de repente.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-Lee no entendia.

-Es molesto eso de Sabaku-ahora recordaba que asi se referian a toda su familia en general, y no era muy agradable-No me digas asi.

-Pero ¿entonces como?.

-Gaara.

-¿estas seguro, no te molesta? tu dijiste que no te...

-Pero ya cambie de opinion, es demasiado largo y molesto me haces sentir viejo.

-Ok, entonces Gaara...chan.-dijo Lee con una enorme sonrisa. Pero Gaara lo veia muy enojado.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Pero seria de lo mas normal, tu eres menor que yo, es mas hasta deberias llamarme Lee-senpai.

-Te llamare asi en tu funeral-dijo amenazante Gaara.

-Solo estoy jugando-trato de calmarlo.

-A comer!-grito Gai.

Lee corrio hacia el comedor y asi padre e hijo empezaron a comer de forma boraz, Gaara no podia creer cuanto y como tragaban ellos dos; sin embargo a pesar del aspecto de la comida sabia bien.

En un momento acabo la cena y Lee decidio llevarselo a la sala para seguir estudiando; ahi estaba otra vez, esa fotografia que inquietaba tanto al pelirrojo, Gaara miraba de reojo aquella foto, despues de un tiempo Lee se dio cuenta, se levanto y fue por la fotografia.

-supongo que a estos dos ya nos conoces, pero ella es mi mama-dijo mostrandosela a Gaara.

Gaara tomo la foto, era una escena donde Lee apenas tendria unos siete añs, abrazaba a su madre mientras Gai tambien la abrazaba. Esta escena le era tan ajena a Gaara, algo fuera de lo comun, no estaba acostumbrado a semejantes muestras de afecto y tener una foto asi en su casa seria algo anormal.

-¿ tu madre?-a Gaara aun le inquietaba esa mujer. EL no era de los que se interesara por los demas, mucho menos por las madres, ya que para el resltaba un tema bastante dificl, pero aun asi queria saber.

-Murio...no...la asesinaron-dijo Lee con un tono triste para luego endurecer la cara, apareciendo un aula de amargura, el cual el pelirrojo creyo que nunca tendria.

Gaara dejo la foto en la esa, no sabia que decir o hacer, pero se sentia mal, sobre todo con esa ultima parte de "asesinaron" ¿que podia decir?, no era nadie en estos momentos para hablar.

-Yo...lo lamento-dijo Gaara, era lo que Lee le habia estado enseñando ultimamente, disculparse.

-No te preocupes-nego Lee con la cabeza y sacando una sonrisa de quien sabe donde-Ya paso.

Gaara estiro s mano para tomar la de Lee sin saber realmente el por que pero

PIIIIIPIIIII

Sono su celular, el pelirrojo suspiro enojado, aun sin ver de quien se trataba ya sabia para que lo querian.

-Lo siento-dijo Gaara apartandose un poco para leer un mensaje, solo unos cuantos clicks en el telefono y o guardo enseguida-Tengo que irme, olvide que tenia una reunion, vendran por mi en cinco minutos.

Gaara se levanto recobrando de nuevo su pose dura y fria, con paso rapido llego a la salida y de ahi a su punto de reunion.

Lee no se fijo hasta que habia cerrado la puerta que habia dejado su libreta, tomandola rapidamente decidio alcanzar al pelirrojo. No tuvo que caminar mucho ya que Gaara se encontraba en la esquina de su casa.

-¡Gaara!-grito Lee alzando su libreta.

EL pelirrojo volteo pero en ese momento llego una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados ultimo modelo de lujo. El ojiverde dio media vuelta y se acerco a Lee, lo menos queria era que hubiera visto ese carro, pero no podia hacer nada, se veria mas sospechoso si no le respondia su saludo.

-Dejaste tu...

-Gracias-dijo Gaara arrebatandole la libreta y dandole la espalda. En un momento ya estaba arriba del carro.

La camioneta arranco con velocidad dejando solo a Lee en la calle.

-¿que hacias con el?-dijo un chico que iba sentado en la camioneta, tenia el cabello negro, sus ojos eran negros pero un poco afilados haciendole ver un poco mas japones. El habia visto toda la escena anterior y le habia llamado mucho la atencion el chico de las grandes cejas.

-No es nadie-dijo Gaara frio.

-Es cierto, se ve de la clase muy simple, de los que no destacan, me parece que son de los perdedores de la escuela ?o ?

-Callate Sai.

-Lo siento, pero es que estos lugares, y ese chico.Siento como si ya hubiera estado antes aqui y ya hubiera visto antes a ese chico.es lo que llaman dejavu.

-No me se ni me importa.

-Tal vez deberia investigar por aqui para quitarme aquella espina. Por que no creo que pueda olvidar a un tipo tan raro como ese-dijo con desprecio Sai.

-Dejalo-dijo Gara con tono frio, pero ahora sus ojos se habian posado en Sai.

-No crei que te importaba.

-No me importa, pero me meteras en problemas, si descubren que lo estas investigando.

-Tu sabes que a mi nunca me descubren.

-Has lo que quieras, pero no lo involucres.

-No lo hare...Sai bajo la voz- mas de lo que ya este.

-¿que tenemos de trabajo, por que vienes tu esta vez?.

-por que ya te extrañaba-dijo Sai con una sonrisa mordaz-Tu sabes que me encanta estar a tu lado, sobre todo cuando te pones asi de...sadico.

-¿cual es el trabajo?-dijo ingnorando al moreno.

-Nada fuera de lo comun, solo un pequeño exterminio, y lo quieren rapido, por eso estoy aqui, por que lo quieren rapido, y son demasiados para hacerlo en tan corto tiempo.

-¿que tan limpio?.

-A todos los quieren con el tiro de gracia, pero a este-dijo Sai señalando una foto-quieren su cabeza en la mesa para el desayuno.

-Ok, hacia mucho que no la utilizaba -dijo Gaara pero esta vez su expresion fria cambio por una sadica y sus ojos centellaron como los de un demonio.-Su hoja aun tiene las marcas de los otros?.

-La grasa de la sangre en ella a servido para darle un aspecto opaco y negrusco con rojo, como las del mismisimo demonio, su filo sigue igual de doloroso.

-Es hora de jugar

El auto se detuvo, bajando del la camioneta Gaara con un sable sirio en su espalda.

-Es hora de trabajar Shukaku-dijo Sai siguiendo por detras a Gaara.


	9. Beso por accidente

Lee no habia podido dormir bien esa noche. Por una parte se quedo muy preocupado por la actitud de Gaara, su forma de comportarse sus cambios de humor, y sobre todo la forma tan apresurada de salir de ahi. Pero Lee comprendia que no podia hacer nada por el momento, asi que decidio acostarse y dormir bien para que al dia siguiente poder meditar las cosas con mas calma, pero a las 2 de la mañana sono el telefono. Era una linea que solo su padre utilizaba, a Lee se le encogia el corazon cada vez que escuchaba esa linea y mas si era de noche, significaba que habia ocurrido algo y que necesitaban la ayuda de su padre. 

Gai se levanto rapido cambiandose , entro a la habitacion de Lee, se despidio de su hijo y le dijo que lo llamaria en la tarde. sin importar las horas Gai siempre se despidia de su hijo antes de salir, fue una costumbre que arraigaron los dos hacia cinco años.

Al irse su padre Lee se quedo dando vueltas en la cama, decidiendose mejor por levantarse y ponerse a entrenar. La madrugada paso rapido y Lee despues de hacer los almuerzos se fue corriendo a la escuela. se quedo en la entrada de la escuela a esperarlo, sabia que aun no habia llegado ya que el fue el primero en llegar de toda la escuela, sin embargo se hacia cada vez mas tarde y el aun no llegaba, pronto comenzaron a correr todos los alumnos de siempre para que no les cerraran la puerta, si el seguia esperando ahi de seguro llegaria tarde, sin embargo decidio esperar. Tenia que irse o si no los maestros lo regañarian pero en el ultimo momento pudo ver unos cabellos rojos ocultos entre los demas alumnos que llegaban.

-¡Gaara!-grito Lee alzando la mano.

Los tres Sabaku voltearon sorprendidos, Kankuro y Temari por la intriga de saber quien le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, quedaron aun mas sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el chico raro con el que Gaara habia peleado. Gaara estaba sorpredido por que le hablara despues de portarse tan mal con el.

Lee se acerco a los tre hermanos.

-¡Buenos dias!-dijo Lee saludando a los tres.

-Buenos dias-respondieron al mismo tiempo Kankuro y Temari, algo desconfiados.

-Ya me voy-dijo Temari corriendo rumbo al salon, no queria ser testigo de otro problema.

-Gaara el es...-decia Kankuro mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al muchacho, habia que cuidar de que Gaara no volviera a hacer de las suyas.

-Nadie que deba incumbirte-dijo Gaara frio viendolo con ojos amenazadores para que se fuera de una vez.

-A-adios-dijo Kankuro yendose de ahi.

-¡Nos vemos en el salon!-decia Lee despidientolo con la mano en el aire.

-¡Que pasa?-interrmpio Gaara a Lee quien parecia muy entretenido en despedirse-¿Por que me llamaste?.

-¿e?...lo que pasa-decia Lee volteando hacia Gaara-es que queria...-e moreno no comprendia por que se ponia tan nervioso pero no lo podia evitar, sobre tod cuando esos ojos lo miraban-saber si tu...estabas bien.

-No lo entiendo ¿por que?.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche te vi algo diferente y crei que yo te habia hecho enojar o algo asi.O tal vez paso algo malo y...

-No, no me hiciste enojar, ni paso nada malo. Solo tuve una reunion comun que haces seguido, slo que esta vez olvide que era esa noche, eso es todo.

-Menos mal-dijo Lee mas aliviado-Entonces nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo ¿no?. Hoy te voy a presentar a unos amigos.

-No, no es nece...

-¡adios Gaara nos vemos en el almuerzo!.

Gaara trato de explicar que no queria conocer a nadie, pero Lee no lo escucho.

La hora del almuerzo llego, y enla cafeteria ya se encontraban sentados de un lado de izquierda a derecha Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto; del otro tambien de izquierda a derecha estaban Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Neiji.

Lee entro a la cafeteria acercandose a sus amigos.

-¿Hai cejas encrepadas como estas?!.-saludo alegremente Naruto

-¡Bien Naruto!...eto muchachos...quisiera pedirles un favor.

-¡Por supesto!-grito Naruto sin siquiera saber que.

-¡Excelente pero te va a costar!-le siguio Kiba.

-Espero que no sea muy problematico-dijo Shikamaru.

-No, lo que pasa es que quisiera traer a alguien mas a la mesa, pero es algo temperamental y algo timido por lo cual casi no habla.

-No hay problema-dijo Sasuke-mejor si casi no habla.

-Me da igual-dijo Neiji con su habitual caracter.

-si seguimos asi, hablaran mas en un entierro que en nuestro grupo-dijo Kiba haciendo alusion a Shino, Neiji y Sasuke.

-¡Entonces voy por el!-dijo Lee animado.

No tardo mucho en entrar arrastrando a cierto pelirrojo quien se dejaba conducir no tanto por la interacion dela gente si no por el hambre que sentia.Al verlo llegar todos callaron al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Lee sento a un lado de Neiji a Gaara para el psarse del otro lado y sentarse junto a Naruto.

-El es Gaara, Gaara te presento a : Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Neiji!-dijo Lee sin percatarse de la tension que se sntia en el lugar.

Naruto y Gaara se miraban fijamente, su ultimo encuentro en el hospital no habia sido muy bueno, a pesar de haberlos ayudado con el problema con Orochimaru aun seguia habiendo cierta tension.

-Tu...-dijo Naruto con cara y voz seria. Sus ojos estabancerrados dandole un aspecto zorruno-...¿me das esto?!

En ese momento Naruto robo del almuerzo de Gara un pedazo de sushi hechandoselo a la boca.

-¿como te atreves?-dijo Gaara enojado.

-Esa es la cuota si quieres sentarte con nosotros.

-Yo te voy a dar tu cuota-decia Gaara levantandose pero fue detenido.

Lee jalo a Gaara haciendo que se sentara de nuevo poniendole un pedazo de sushi al almuerzo de Gaara.

El pelirrojo parecio tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de que su almuerzo ya estaba completo otra vez.

-?eeee?. ?or que el tiene un almuerzo hecho por ti cejas encrespadas?

-Por que Gaara y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¡Yo tambie quiero!-chillo Naruto.

-Nop-dijo Lee robandole algo de comida a Naruto.

-¿Que haces?s mio!-grito Naruto.

-Eso es por quitarle la comida a Gaara.

-¡Noo, no se vale ¿por que ese mapache puede comer tu comida y no yo?.

-¿quien crees que llamas mapache?

Ambos Naruto y Gaara se levavantaron de su asiento, Gaara para golpear a Naruto y el rubio para quitarle la comida al pelirrojo. Naruto tomo otra porcion del plato de Gaara, pero este le detuvo la mano antes de que se o metiera a la boca, ambos empezaron a forcejear por la lucha de su comida.

-¡ya basta!-grito Sasuke, quien ya estaba harto de que Naruto se estuviera moviendo y chillando.

Sin embargo ninguno parecia hacerle caso al moreno, un movimiento en falso hizo perde el equilibrio a aruto y para recobrarl decidio agarrarse de Sasuke lo cual provoco que tirara parde de su comida sobre su camisa. Este se molesto tomando otra porcion de su almuerzo para cobrar revancha contra Naruto, pero el rubio se movio dandole a Kiba.

-¡Bastardos!-grito Kiba, quien sin esperar razon arremetio contra Shino.

En un segundo una simple disputa entre dos se volvio una guerra de comida en toda la cafeteria.

Comida volaba por todas partes, mientras tando Chouji comia tranquilamente lo que tenia en el plato y lo que le arrojaban, en pleno climax de la pelea ocurrio el desastre, no se sabe quien pero alguien empujo a Chouji haciendo que toda su comida cayera al suelo, haciendola inservible. La furia del chico se hizo presente y todos tuvieron que correr para escapar del chico.

Todas las personas corrieron en distintas direcciones, el grupo de Naruto excepto Chouji fue a refugiarse en la azotea. Todos tenian estragos de la guerra.Estaban sentados enla azotea en circulo.

-Genial Naruto gracias por el almuerzo-dijo Sasuke.

-?eeee? Si tambien fue culpa del mapache ese-dijo Naruto señalando a Gaara.

-¿quien te crees al llamarme asi y por que mapache?-dijo Gaara enojado, pero su tono no intimidaba a Naruto, mas bien parecian que se llebaban bien.Lee estaba feliz ya que esa guerra de comida quito todas las tensiones y no hubo problemas en que aceptaran a Gaara.

-Lo digo por tus ojeras, tambien tenia pensado llamarte panda, pero no eres tan lindo y abrazable como un oso, asi que mejor mapache.

-Si seras...-decia Gaara acercandose a Naruto quien estaba a su lado.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿son ojeras o te pintas los ojos?.

Naruto se acerco a Gaara para tomar su cara e inseccionar sus ojeras, mientras que Gaara se acercaba para darle un golpe. Todo fue confuso, ya que en un momento Kiba movio el brazo empujando a Narut y de repente los labios de ambos chicos se unieron en un beso.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante tal escena Gaara ni Naruto se movian para nada,pegados con ese beso.

-¡Baka, alejate!-grito de repente Sasuke, quien atraveso a todos para jalar y quitar a Naruto de ese beso.

Lee tambien se movio jalando con el brazo por el cuello a Gaara hacia atras,en ese momento no se fijo en la molestia de los pinchos de Gaara, solo queria alejarlo de ahi.

La escena cambio a dos parejas, cada una abrazando de manera celosa a su compañero alejandolo de todos.

-¿Como te atreves a besar a Naruto?!-grito enojado Sasuke, yendose contra Gaara pero sin soltar a Naruto.

-¡Calmate Sasuke!-defendio Lee.

-Si Sasuke, fue un accidente-dijo Naruto.

-Si claro, un accidente-dijo sasuke sarcastico soltando a Naruto yendose de ahi.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Naruto al instante en que se levantaba y salia tras el.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Lee aun tenia abrazado a Gaara pero su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte. De manera mecanica el moreno solto al pelirrojo desviando su mirada y alejandose un poco.

para Gaara ese beso no habia sido mas que un error comun, no era la gran cosa, despues de todo le habia tocado besar antiguamente a personas a las que inclusive aborrecia; asi que Naruto no fue tan grave. pero habia ago que le molestaba, Lee. No lo miraba, ni le hablaba, de hecho no le habia molestado el beso en si, si no delante de quien habia sido.

-Le...

-Vamos al salon Neiji-interrumpio Lee volteando al ojiblanco.

El ojiblanco solo asintio levantandose y emprendiendo camino junto Lee. Gaara se levanto y trat de alcanzar a Lee.

-Lee...

-¿si?-dijo Lee volteando con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo seguia sin hacer contaco visual.

-Yo...

-Nos vemos luego-pero parecia que el moreno no queria escucharlo en ese momento.

La clase llego pero Gaara de nuevo no habia entrado, se habia quedado pensativo por la actitud del moreno, es que no se explicaba por que le mlestaba su indiferencia.

-¿preocupado?-dijo Naruto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿que quieres?.

-Parece que tu y yo juntos sabemos armarla muy bien ?o?

-¿por que, por que actuas asi conmigo, acaso no me recuerdas?.

-Claro que si, eres el que le partio su mandarina en gajos a Lee.

Gaara solo guardo silencio.

-Sin embargo si Lee te perdono y ahora confia en ti...yo tambien-dijo Naruto, a lo cual Gaara lo vio sorprendido-Por que confio en cejas encrespadas y se que el jamas depositaria su confianza en alguien malo.

"Alguien malo"penso tristemente Gaara.

-Tal ves se equivoca conmigo-dijo Gaara.

-No creo, sin embargo...no deberias decepcionarlo tan pronto.

-¿De que ha...

-No te hagas pendejo, gracias a ti Sasuke se enojo conmigo-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Fue un accidente, ellos lo saben.

-¿Eso fue lo que vieron ?¿pero en realidd lo sintieron asi?

-Yo no...

-¿Ya hablaste con cejas encrespadas?.

-No ¿por que? el sabe que fue un error.

-¿Y que?, ambos son igual de cabezotas... es comun cuando te gusta alguien-Gaara lo vio incredulo-Yo ya hable con sasuke y gracias a ello el pudo por fin aceptar sus sentimientos por mi.

-Pero yo...-"¿ le gusto a el?" pensaba Gaara.

-¿vamos que te pasa, no te gusta cejas encrespadas? Por que a el le gustas mucho!-dijo Naruto.

-¿Yo le gusto?.

-Por supuesto que si, se nota a leguas...lo que pasa es que tu eres mas o menos del estilo de Sasuke, y ustedes siempre andan en otro lado. ¿ sabes cuanto tiempo tarde para que Sasuke se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos?, lo vengo buscando desde secundario, pero el infeliz siempre en la nube de su egocentricidad. ¿ que te gusta si o no?.

-No lo se, no se lo que siento.

-Entonces ve y habla con el y descubrelo.Vamos!-grito Naruto para hacer que Gaara se moviera.

Gaara camino hacia los salones de segundo grado, aun estaban en clases pero tenia que ir a buscar a Lee, afotunadamente lo encontro fuera del salon tomando agua.

-Lee-hablo Gaara para llamar la atencion del moreno.

-Gaara...¿no deberias estar en clases?-dijo Lee evadiendo aun la mirada del menor.

-Quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso hace un momento.

-No te preocupes-dijo Lee con una sonrisa falsa-No tienes por que explicarme nada.

-Pero yo...

-No me digas nada, no me importa-restaba importancia Lee.

-¡Pero a mi si!-dijo Gaara enojado, raro en el ya que nunca demostraba expresion alguna. Pero eso ultimo no le habia gustado a Gaara.-?A mi si me importa lo que pienses... de mi-esto ultimo lo dijo apenas audible-me importa mucho, y nunca me habia pasado que me importara lo que pensaran los demas de mi, solo contigo...

-Lo siento no quise...

-Tal vez aun no confias mucho en mi pero...-dijo Gaara acercandosele a Lee-Dime cuando algo te moleste o preocupe, a si mismo cuando yo te lastime.Tambien dime lo que deseas, por favor confia en mi, por que yo planeo hacer lo mismo y.

Lee no dejo terminar a Gaara ya que en un momento tomo el rostro del pelirrojo, acercando su cara con la de el y en un segundo unio sus labios suavemente con los del menor. De un momento a otro el moreno esperaba el rechazo del otro y conociedo su caracter era posible que lo terminara golpeando y alejandose de el, pero eso no le importaba, solo deseaba besar aquellos labios, desde el momento en que Naruto lo habia hecho deseaba besarlo y quemar aquel roce con sus labios, para quitar cualquier rastro de Naruto que haya quedado en el.

Sin embargo la espalda de Lee se erizo al sentir unas manos abrazandolo. Poco a poco Gaara comenzo a corresponder el beso, era unbeso suave pero profundo a lo cual despues de unos segundo tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

-Yo...

Trato de decir Lee pero esta vez era turno de Gaara, agarrandose del cuello de Lee se colgo de el haciendo un beso mucho mas profundo y apacionado. Lee tomo la cintura del pelirrojo para subirlo un poco mas, el pelirrojo hacia presion con su lengua sobre los labios de Lee, el permiso le fue concebido inmediatamente, sus lenguas luchaban para ver quien tenia el control, pero esa lucha o se reducia a solo juegos de lenguas, el ojiverde mordia y chupaba con pasiona aquells labios, despues de todo hacia mucho que lo habia estado esperando. Con sus dientes mordia y jalaba cada centimetro de sus labios, su lengua se detuvo en una peque? cicatriz de Lee que estaba en su labio superior .De repente Lee separo un poco a Gaara, ya que le faltaba el aire.

-Lo siento-dijo Lee-pero tus pulseras me estan picando el cuello.

-Lo siento ¿quieres que me las quite?-decia Gaara con un extraño tono en su voz, y era extraño por qe parecia ser sexy algo que hizo a Lee herizar su cabello.

-No me gusta mas asi-dijo Lee acercandosele mas para abrazarlo de la cintura.

Se acercaban cada vez mas cuando...

RIIINNNGGG

La alarma de la escuela sono, se acabo una clase, los pasillos antes desiertos se llenaron de diversos alumnos, Gaara y Lee se alejaron apenados sonrojados y nerviosos, mientras los almnos los empujaban un poco para pasar.

-¿ya oiste?-de repente empezaron a hablar un grupo en el pasillo- Hubo un asesinato esta madrugada.

-¿Asesinato?-respondio otro-fue una masacre, nadie quedo con vida.

-Es cierto, y lo mas terrorifico es que le cortaron la cabeza alguien y no la encuentran.

Se podia escuchar perfectamente la conversacion, Gaara no mostraba perturbaciona alguna, no le sorprendia que hablaran de ello, lo veia como lo mas comun del mundo, lo unico que le extrañaba era que se hubiera tardado tanto el llegar el chisme. Giro su cabeza para ver a Lee, pero se mostraba ausente y consternado, sus manos a lo igual que todo su cuerpo temblaban y parecia que sudaba en frio.

-Lee,¿estas bien?-interrogo Gaara.

-¿he?-pero Lee estaba demasiado distraido-Lo siento no te escuche.

-¿estas bien?

-Si...creo que tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos luego-dijo Lee corriendo por el pasillo.

Gaara se quedo parado extrañado por la actitud de Lee, no creyo que fuera por la platica de los muchachos asi que supuso que era por lo que habia ocurrido hacia un momento, tal vez estaba confundido, aunque en realidad el tambien lo estaba. Hablaria con el a la siguiente hora.

Lee apenas llego al baño, no podia controlarse queria correr hacia donde estaba su padre, no podia ser que volviera de nuevo. Marco a su celular pero se percato de que su padre lo tenia apagado, no sabia que hacer sentia que se volveria loco, sin poder controlarlo lagrimas corrian por sus ojos, lagrmias de angustia y coraje por no poder hacer nada. Le faltaba el aire. tenia ques salir.

Corrio hacia la salida y en su carrera se topo con alguien.

-Lee ¿estas bien?.

-Tenten yo...ha vuelto-dijo Lee.

Tenten n tuvo que preguntar mas, sabia a lo que se referia, sin contar de que habia estado escuchando las platicas de los otros estudianetes sobre la naticia de los asesinatos, en verdad deseaba que Lee no se hubiera enterado de ello, pero no se podia evitar

-Tranquilizate.

-¡Yo, voy a matarlo!-exploto Lee.

Tentn lo abrazo llevandoselo afuera para platicar.

Gaara habia entrado de muy mala gana a su clase deseaba quedarse mas tiempo con Lee, pero este lo habia dejado. Cada cincuenta minutos tenian 10 libres antes de cada hora, pero para Gaara no seria suficiente tiempo, era tan solo 30 minutos cuando se decidio ir por Lee, no le importaba que aun estuviera en clases, lo sacaria a la fuerza si era necesario.

No tuvo que caminar todo el trayecto hasta los salones de segundo cuando vio a Lee acompañado. Sentados sobre una banca en los jardines se encontraban Tenten y Lee abrazados.

Las piernas de Gaara comenzaron a moverse solas, en n segundo llego hata donde se encontraba la pareja.

-Alejate de el-dijo Gaara desasiendo aquel abrazo y tomando a Lee de la mano para llevarselo.

-¡Gaara!-reacciono Lee safandose del agarre.

-¡Vamonos!-ordeno furioso Gaara.

-¡No!-dijo Lee firmemente.

-Bien, como quieras-escupio colerico Gaara dandole la espalda y saliendo de ahi.

Lee cerro fuertemente los ojos y los pu?s resistiendo el impulso de ir por el pelirrojo, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse.

-¡No vayas!-dijo Tenten-¿que vas a hacer? No puedes ir tras de el. No puedes, ni tienes que preocuparte por el, tienes cosas mas importantes.

-El tambien es importante.

-¿Mas que esto?.

-No, pero es lo unico que puedo solucionar por el momento.

-¿Solucionar que?, no es tu novio!-grito Tenten tomado del brazo a Lee.

Este no supo que contestarle eran Gaara y el? no lo sabia, ni siquiera sabia lo que sentia. Pero tenia que descubrirlo.

Sin pensar mucho corrio al uico lugar donde estaria Gaara, encontro el lugar vacio, ese peque? jardin rodeado entre arbustos y con un enorme arbol en medio. Sin embargo al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba ahi, volteo por todos lados desesperado por encontrarlo, y viendo hacia el cielo como esperando una se?l fue cuando lo vio.

-¡Gaara!-grito Lee, Habia visto al ojiverde, estaba sobre una de las rama de los arboles - Baja de ahi!

-Largate-dijo Gaara sin nisiquiera verlo, estaba realmente molesto.

-¡Baja ahora!

-Dejame en paz...

-¡Gaara!.

-Dejame ¿por que no te largas con tu estupida novia?-dijo Gaara enojado.

Lee por fin entendio o creyo entender, Gaara estaba celoso y su actitud era a causa de ello, pero..¿que eran ellos?, era algo que iba a averiguar.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Lee empezando a trepar el arbol.

-¿que crees que haces?No puedes subir!.

Decirle algo asi a Lee era una tonteria, ya que era uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela sin decir que sabia mucho acerca de las barras parametricas y los aros, asi que un arbol no le seria dificil subir.

-No subas!

Pero Lee no le hizo caso, en unos cuantos saltos llego hasta la rama donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, colocandose frente a el.

-Bajate..bajate ya!.

-No, tenemos que...

En eso un crujido empezo a escucharse, ahora Lee comprendia la razon por la cual le habian dicho que no se subiera, Gaara era mucho mas liviano que el, ademas que la rama tal vez era capaz de aguantarlo a el solo, pero a dos ya era otra cosa. En un segundo la rama se rompio; Lee no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a Gaara por reflejo, el moreno sabia sobre caidas en la gimnasia y Taijitsu, asi que acomodo su cuerpo para proteger todo lo posible del golpe a Gaara.

Ambos jovenes cayeron, Gaara arriba de Lee quien tenia los ojos cerrados aun abrazandole.

-Sueltame!-grito Gaara.

-lo siento yo...

-Te dije que me contaras cuando algo te molestara!-exploto-Te dije que confiaras en mi, pero no, prefieres hablarlo con esa!.

-Lo siento-comprendio Lee sus celos, pero es que jamas se imagino que Gaara pudiera preocuparse asi por el-Pero tienes que comprender que en mi vida existen secretos que me son dificiles de contar, aun hasta para las personas que mas quiero. Tenten lo conoce por que ella estuvo cuando pasaron las cosas.

-Entiendo eso pero...!-empezo a tranquilizarse-no tienes que contarme el problema en si solo...no tienes que estar siempre sonriendo, si algo te molesta o te entristece no tienes que decirme el motivo. yo...buscare el modo de hacer que te olvides por el momento de el, o tratare de alegrarte. No tienes que tener siempre esa sonrisa de tonto.

-¿Sonrisa de tonto?

Gaara no comprendia por que reaccionaba asi, o por que lo trataba asi, pero queria estar con el.

-Pero es como tu quieras...-dijo el pelirrojo levantandose y yendose.

Pero en ese momento fue detenido por un abrazo por atras.

-Gracias-dijo Lee mientras lloraba en el hombro del pelirrojo, este se volteo y sin saber mas que hacer lo abrazo y asi se quedaron mucho tiempo.

El dia termino y Gaara y Lee se dirigian a su casa, Lee habia invitado a cenar a Gaara diciendole que habia recibido una llamada de su padre , llegaria a la hora de la cena. Est alegro al moreno recobrandole el animo. Pero Gaara tuvo que rechazarlo esta noche tambien tendrian otra reunion y no queria volver a llegar tarde. Ai que siguieron caminando hsata que llegaron a una interseccion donde tuvieron que separarse.

Gaara hizo un ademan de despedida pero Lee no le permitiria irse tan rapido. Corrio hacia el pelirrojo abrazandole contra la cintura para atraerlo a el.

-Te quiero-dijo Lee para lugo besarlo suave pero profundamente al pelirrojo enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Cuando al fin se separaron cuando pudo recobrar el aliento el ojiverde se le quedo viendo, sabia que el otro necesitaba una respuesta.

-Yo tambien...te quiero

"¿Te quiero que?", fue la pregunta que rondo en la cabeza del pelirrojo.  
Satisfecho el moreno solto al menor y se alejo corriendo de ahi por que sabia si se quedaba mas tiempo no lo dejaria ir, se alejo haciendo ademanes con la mano para despedirce. El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo como se alejaba hasta que ya no pudo verlo.

Pero alguien mas los obserbava, un auto: deportivo convertible ultimo modelo negro; rechino las llantas despues de unos momentos cuando la pareja se habia ido. Salio a mas de 100 por hora.

El sabaku se sentia extraño nunca antes habia experimentado esa sensacion en el pecho ¿eso era lo que la gente llamaba amor?. Recapacito unos momentos y cuando llego a la entrada de su casa se dio cuenta que si era eso, era lo peor que podia pasarle, a que alguien como el jamas podria ser digno de tal cosa. Por que simplemente los asesinos no amaban.

Abrio la puerta y al primero que vio al entrar fue a Sai, al parecer esperandolo con los brazos cruzados y recargandose.

-¿como te fue?-dijo sai.

-Sin novedad-dijo monotonamente Gaara pasandose de largo.

-¿En serio?? que hay de tu novio?

Gaara paro en seco, pero a los dos segundos siguio caminando, lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Sai corrio hacia el pelirrojo para jalarlo y empujarlo contra la pared quedando cara a cara.

-Eres un sicopata degenerado pervertido.

-Lo de sicopata te lo acepto-dijo Gaara impacible-¿pero que te refieres con degenerado pervertido?

-Una cosa es jugar con tus presas antes de matarlas-dijo mordazmente para luego sonreir-pero otra es que te relaciones con los parientes de tus victimas y luego te los tires para que termines matandoles.

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo Gaara azfandose.

Sai retrocedio unos pasos con la mirada en el piso, luego alzo los ojos y viendolo cinicamente dijo:

-No te preocupes, ya lo descubriras, primero quiero asegurarme de algo.

Sin mas Sai salio de la casa.

En un principio Gaara se habia sentido algo preocupado por lo que haria Sai, sabia que era de la clase de personas que no se quedaban con los brazos cruzados o dejaban algo pendiente. Pero no regreso mas a la reunion, a la mañana siguiente las clases siguieron igual pasando un dia rapido y sin emociones. A la salida todos habia decidido ir a tomar algo en la fuente de sodas, asi que ya estaban por salir.

De pronto un auto ultmo modelo se paro enfrente de la prepa causando gran conmocion y admiracion por parte de los alumnos; del carro bajo sai, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera sencilla blanca con una chamarra negra. Camino con paso rapido hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Gaara.

El pelirrojo no pudo verlo hasta que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, luego como si fuera camara lenta vio como la mano de Sai iba hacia atras de su chamarra iba a sacar algo. De repente desaparecio entre el mar de alumnos volviendo aparecer justamente frente a Lee pero esta vez con su mano derecha apuntandole con una automatica justamente a la cabeza.


	10. Solo placer

El pelirrojo no pudo verlo hasta que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, luego como si fuera camara lenta vio como la mano de Sai iba hacia atras de su chamarra iba a sacar algo. De repente desaparecio entre el mar de alumnos volviendo aparecer justamente frente a Lee pero esta vez con su mano derecha apuntandole con una automatica justamente a la cabeza.

El tiempo parecio detenerse, ni siquiera Neiji quien habia sido entrenado para estos casos pudo moverse.

Todo era en camara lenta; Gaara escondio su mano en la manga de su uniforme, acciono un dispositivo haciendo que bajara por su brazo una fina navaja que mas parecia un kunai hasta la punta de sus dedos, el objetivo estaba en la mira, su mano se posisiono a la altura presisa de manera automatica lista para disparar pero el arma no pudo ser lanzada, ya que segundos antes, decimas de segundo Sai hizo presion con su dedo presionando el gatillo del arma.

A pesar del bullicio todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente el sonido seco y metalico, del gatillo y el recargador automatico de la pistola.

Quedaron inmoviles en un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que fue roto por una estridente risa.

-Jajajaja-Sai rio cual hiena sarnosa.-?o tiene balas!

-】Que crees que haces?!-Neiji reacciono perdiendo el control, se lanzo contra el -?uien te crees que eres?

Gaara jalo a Sai hacia atras evitando que Neiji lo tocara, no era muy conveniente para el.

-El es un conocido de la familia, con un sentido del humor muy enfermo-dijo Gaara viendo con ojos amenazadores a Sai.

-?aara?olo un conocido de la familia? despues de que hemos sido compa?ros durante tanto tiempo!-dijo Sai abrazando a Gaara dandole la espalda a todos, tomando el kunai de la mano del pelirrojo para que lo guardara.

-Sueltame.

-No te pongas asi-dijo Sai al oido del pelirrojo-Solo la primera no estaba cargada, pero aun me quedan suficientes balas para todos tus amigos.

Gaara sabia que decia la verdad, podia distinguir perfectamente un arma falsa de una verdadera.

-Gaara?sta es tu idea de una broma?-pregunto Kiba.

-No me inmiscuyan en esto, no me estoy riendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, fue toda idea mia...-dijo Sai viendo a todos deteniendose un momento en Lee-No sabia que tuvieras tantos amigos?o me los presentas?

-No.

-Que grosero eres Gaara-chan. Pero al menos dejame presentarme con el que casi mato del susto-dijo Sai acercandose a Lee extendiendole la mano.-Mi nombre es Sai, lamento mucho lo del susto, solo queria hacer una p?ue? broma, espero no haberte causado un grave da?.

-Yo...-un leve temblor surgio en las manos de Lee, este estaba blanco y sudando en frio, respiro hondo tratando de calmarse-No te preocupes... la verdad es que si me diste un gran susto pero estoy bien-Lee saco una sonrisa forzada-Mi nombre es Rock Lee.

Lee extendio su mano para saludar a Sai pero fueron interrumpidos por Gaara, quien se interpuso entre ambos tomando a Sai de la mano para sacarlo de ahi.

-?spera Gaara, no seas tan grosero!-dijo Sai regresandose-Con una simple disculpa no basta. Quiero darte algo.

Sai empezo a buscar entre sus bolsillos sacando de ellos unos boletos.

-Toma-Sai le tendio los boletos a Lee.-Esto es una especie de compensacion por el susto que te hice pasar. En tres semanas vendra una feria a la ciudad y tengo un amigo que me regala boletos, asi que tenlos para que vayas con alguien. Con ellos podras entrar a todas las partes que quieras.

-Gra-gracias, pero no es necesario-dijo Lee a punto de tomar los boletos.

-Pero...-interrumpio sai apartandolos un poco-solo prometeme una cosa. Cuando vayas a la feria, disfruta ese dia como si fuera tu ultimo dia-Sai se los dio en la mano estrechando su mano con la de el. No fue un simple agarre de manos, Lee sintio otras intenciones, sintio un poco de temor, pero no sabia por que.-Nos vemos-Sai lo solto y se alejo de ahi desapareciendo en cuestion de segundos.

-Que amigos tan raros tiene Gaara.-decia Naruto-Y tu tan calmado cejas encrepadas, si yo fuera tu le hubiera dado un pu?tazo en la cara. ?omo puedes estas asi de tranquilo?

Naruto se acerco por detras a Lee, este les daba la espalda a todos sus amigos sin decir nada. Neiji se acerco un poco, en verdad le parecia extra? tener a Lee tan tranquilo, sabia que muy pocas cosas le afectaban pero de eso a no tener reaccion alguna le extra?ba. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca pudo percatarse del temblor en todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, asi como que apretaba con fuerza sus pu?s, aplastando los boletos.

-Vamonos-dijo Neiji poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lee para hacerlo reaccionar, este solo asintio y comenzo a caminar.

Lee y Neiji caminaban despacio mientras los demas se adelantaban. Cuando iban a salir de la esquina de la escuela Lee volteo hacia todos lados buscando.

-?onde esta Gaara?.

-Se fue con su "compa?ro"?o viste que hata lo agarro de la mano para irse con el?-dijo Kiba adelante.

-Ha si-dijo Lee con un halo de amargura bajando su mirada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar. Todos pidieron refrescos, nieves y monton de porquerias para comer, sin embargo durante todo el tiempo Lee estuv muy distante como si estuviera ido.

-?ue te pasa cejas encrepadas?

-?e?...nada ?or que?

-No te has tomado tu bebida y has estado muy callado todo este rato.

-?n serio?, no me habia dado cuenta-dijo Lee riendo nerviosamente.

-Si no te vas a tomar eso?e lo puedo tomar yo?-dijo Kiba con la baba de fuera.

-?e?,...si, creo que no tenia muchas ganas de esto...mejor voy a pedir otra cosa, ahorita vengo.

Lee se levanto dirigiendose a donde estaba el dependiente una barra de comida un poco mas alejado de todos.

-veamos quiero...una malteada de chocolate-decia al dependiente.

-Yo tambien quiero lo mismo-dijo una voz conocida.

Gaara acababa de entrar, no iba a esos lugares muy seguido, asi que decidio tomar lo mismo que los demas. Lee lo veia sorprendido, no pensaba volverlo a er ese dia.

-?onde estabas?-a Lee no le importaba si sonaba celoso o enojado, queria respuestas.

-En algun lugar-decia Gaara mirando al frente sin ver a Lee.

-Con Sai supongo,?ue hacian?.-dijo con recelo.

-cosas sin importancia.

-cosas que a mi no me importan ?o?-concluyo irritado.

-Tu los has dicho.

Gaara vio de reojo a Lee: estaba muy enojado.

-Lo siento-dijo Gaara.

-?or que?

-En realidad no se.

-?o te disculpes si no sabes la razon o no la hay!

-Tienes razon, en realidad no hay razon para disculparse , yo no hice nada-dijo Gaara enfocando su vista en Lee.

-】Pero entonces por que te disculpas?!-decia Lee mientras apretaba dientes y pu?s para no estallar.

-Por que siempre que pones esa cara es por que quieres que lo haga.

-?no no se disculpa solo por que los demas lo quieres. Disculpate solo cuando en verdad lo sientas!

-Pero no lo siento, yo no hice nada.

-】Entonces por que te fuiste con el?!

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Gaara volteando hacia el frente.

-Esta bien, no debi preocuparme por ti-dijo Lee tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Nadie te lo pidio.

-Uno no se preocupa por alguien solo por que se lo piden...-Lee sjetaba co fuerza sus cabellos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia-...tampoco pide disculpas por eso, lo hace por que lo siente y quiere a es persona...lo hace por amor.

-?mor?...? cuando "eso" llego al tema, o desde cuando llego a ser tan primordial o importante?-dijo Gaara insensible.

Lee se quedo con la respuesta en la boca, creyo tenerla pero lo habia perdido, nunca se imagino esa respuesta.

-Lo era para mi...y yo pense que tu...pero veo que me equivoque.-su mirada se poso en el suelo, no queria ver a Gaara mas.

EL joven se levanto saliendo de inmediato del lugar.

-?spera ? tu malteada?!-grito el dependiente que ya traia el pedido.

-Tome-dijo Gaara sacando un billete grande-Las dos.

El pelirrojo tomo su malteada y comenzo a beberla tranquilamente por su popote como si nada hubiera pasado.

-?aara!-grito Naruto, quien ya se encontraba a su lado.-? donde fue cejas encrespadas?

-Afuera.

-?ue le hiciste?.

-Nada.

-Ve tras el ?ue esperas?.

-?or que ?

-Por que es tu responsabilidad, ya que el es tu novio y...

-Te equivocas. No somos nada.

-Pero ustedes...yo vi cuando ustedes se besaban y...

-Eso no quiere decir nada, solo era placer, como el placer de tomar una malteada-dijo levantandose y entregandole la malteada de Lee a Naruto.

-Placer...

Sin que se dieran cuenta Naruto ni Gaara, Lee habia vuelto escuchando cada palabra.

-Ahora todo esta claro-dijo Lee dolido, no sabia por que habia regresado: si por su malteada o decirle algo a Gaara pero en ese momento se arrepintio y no. Por que ahora sabia lo que significaba para el, y eso le dolia-Que esstupido he sido.

Lee dio media vuelta corriendo del lugar.

Gaara salio del local mirando al cielo, aun podia alcanzar a Lee, pero seria mejor si no lo hacia, seria mejor para Lee, ya que no existiria traicion si nunca existio confianza. Miro al cielo, pronto anocheceria y de su mente aun no podia quitar aquellas palabras de Sai.

El moreno llego corriendo a su casa, ni siquiera fue a saludar a su padre lleg directo a una parte del patio donde se encontraba un enorme tronco que parecia que habia sido lijado por algo. Y ese algo eran los golpes que daba Lee desde que era ni?. con fuerza y coraje Lee comenzo a dar patadas al tronco.

Gai se acerco a su lugar de entrenamiento observando a su hijo un momento, pero segundos despues decidio no molestarlo. Era mejor que se desahogara con su entrenamiento ya que el no podia ayudarlo cuando se encontraba en otras de sus crisis.

Lee sentia como su fuerza se le iba en cada golpe, pero no queria dejar de hacerlo ya que si lo hacia sabia que no volveria a hacerlo mas. Se sentia dolido, frustrado, decepcionado; todos sus esfuerzos se estaban llendo en este momento a la nada. Durante cinco a?s se haba estado preparando para este momento, se habia preparado para actuar en el caso de que le apuntaran con un arma, la forma en que actuaria, como se moveria, todo habia estado lejos de lo que paso hoy en la tarde. Estaba muerto, habria muerto si no fuera por que era una broma?omo podria vengar a su madre, hacerle pagar al asesino si no habia podido moverse en ese momento?. Todo su trabajo duro no habia valido; no solo con el problema del asesino, si no con todo, con la escuela. Tratar de ayudar a Gaara para que cambiaria, no habia logrado nada, seguia siendo el mismo infeliz sicopata narcisista de cuando lo conocio. Y lo mas tonto fue que creyo que el sentiria algo por el, pero se equivoco, Gaara solo se podia amar a su mismo.

Golpeo ese tronco durante toda la noche y madrugada alternando patadas y pu?tazos, lo golpeo hasta que sus manos y piernas sangraron y sin embargo siguio golpeando sin importarle el dolor. Golpeo hasta que amanecio y en dos horas seria hora de ir a clases.

Sin dormir fue al ba? y tomo una ducha arreglandose para ir a clases, su mente aun era un caos, ni toda lo noche en vela habia sido suficiente para darle orden, de hecho cada minuto lo confundia mas. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no lo iba a dar gusto a Gaara, no lo veria triste ni faltaria para que se murmurara que fue por el.

Gaara esperaba a las afueras de la escuela, lo esperaba aunque no sabia muy bien por que. No tenia mucho que decirse. Por fin logro divisar a Lee acercandose, se coloco por el lugar donde era seguro pasaria. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Gaara esperaba que lo golpera o algunas palabras de odio, pero no esperaba una completa ignoracion del parte del moreno. Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver era como si no estuviera ahi. Por prudencia decidio no desayunar con el grupo, aunque eso significara pasar hambre.

Sin embargo tendrian que verse todos los dias el director habia asignado una hora para que ello pudieran estudiar en paz, asi que el pelirrojo esperaria hasta esa hora para hablar con el.

Cuando lledo esa hora encontro a un Lee muy cambiado, normalmente a esa hora el lo asediaba con monton de comentarios y una enorme sonrisade "tonto". Pero ahora estaba muy callado y con el semblante muy serio.

-Toma-dijo secamente Lee entregandole unas hojas con ejercicio-Resuelvelos, yo me voy a casa.

Lee dio media vuelta emprendiendo camino a la salida. pero Gaara no permitiria esta clase de desplantes. Alcanzo al mayor y jalandolo por detras de su chaqueta parte izquierda.

-?spera!

-Dejame.

Lee lo rechazo con brusquedad empujandolo con su brazo. comenzo a caminar mas despacio, casi corriendo, sujetandose con su mano derecha su costado izquierdo. Pero no pudo dar muchos pasos cuando cayo de rodillas y despues con la cara en el suelo.

-?ee! 


End file.
